Innocent Life
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Lightning is a soldier who is currently going to Cocoon University and everything seems to be going normally with the occasional drama. Till a mysterious girl appears that turns everything upside down. Warning yuri, AU, LightxOC Full summary inside
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Lightning is a ordinary college student attending Cocoon University, well almost. Since she's a soldier at Guardian Corp, she's also quite popular among the students. She lives pretty much normal with her friends though yet for some reason she feels a bit empty inside. That all changes when a mysterious girl appears and starts to attend the school. Who reminds Lightning of someone she knew so long ago, and yet it was impossible! Who is this mysterious woman and what actually is she doing here at Cocoon University? Lightning Farron x OC. LightxNoctis. FangxVanille  
><strong>_

_**Warning: Rated T for language, violence, yuri, may contain sexual implied events, child abuse, slavery, minor incest and more.**_

_**Setting: This is a AU (alternate universe) from the original game. It's a bit futuristic (something like Phantasy Star Universe) instead of modern. So expect flying cars, everything being sorta shiny and metallic (If you ever played FF8, the school is like Squall's school in the beginning of the game). In this, I know its suppose to be college, but since this is AU, I'm going to treat it more like a High School setting. Why? Because High school is fun to write about but I don't feel like altering all their ages so there :P its a AU damnit so yeah! XD Basically, there is Planet Cocoon and Planet Pulse. Cocoon is the futuristic place, while Pulse is more nature like. Like in the game ha XD**_

**Kai: Oh! And this story will switch between Lightning and my OC. It goes chapter 1- Lightning, Chapter 2- Lia, Chapter 3-Lightning (and so on and so on)**

**Prologue**

A little girl sat under a cherry blossom tree. Her silver hair flowing with the gentle wind as cherry blossom petals fell, landing neatly in her silver white hair. Crystal blue eyes staring up at the sky, watching the petals gently fall and the fluffy clouds in the sky. It was warm out, the sun currently hiding behind the white fluffy clouds that covered the blue sky. She let out a soft sigh, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. She wore a black t shirt with the word 'Choco' on it, colored with white letters, and dark blue jeans and wore black tennis shoes.

"Dear! It's time to go! Come on!" a woman's voice yelled from a red floating car.

The little girl sighed again but slowly stood, taking a last glance around before starting to walk to the car, but instantly stopped when two voices called out to her, the sound of running feet scrapping against the grass. She turned to the left and saw two girls running toward her, both looked quite alike, each one had brilliant pink hair with blue eyes. One was older though, about eight years old while the other was six. The younger girl had a much softer face while the elder the other was quite tall and her face was pretty smooth. The older one wore blue jeans with a red no sleeve turtleneck while the younger wore a white blouse and a red skirt.

Both wore their hair down and the little silver haired girl watched as their hair fluttered behind them till they stopped in front of her, gasping for breath a little.

"Oneesan! Oneesan!" the younger pink haired girl squeaked, giving the silver haired girl a crushing hug.

She let out a soft squeak but giggled. "Your crushing me... oof!" the silverette yelped as the older girl tackled hugged them, making them fall down on the soft grass.

It took a moment for everything to process, but soon the three little girls started to get into a fit of giggles, hugging each other tightly. After they calmed down, they sat up, sitting next to each other in a triangle shape so they could look at everyone. The younger pink haired girl then pouted, looking sadly at the silverette.

"...do you really have to go Oneesan?" she whimpered, soon tears welling up in her eyes.

Glancing toward her younger sister, the elder girl sighed softly. "She has to go, her mom and dad think she'll be better with her uncle. Papa says that her family is having gil problems." she said softly practically, but she looked sad also.

As her sister said this, the younger girl turned to glare and pout at her. "Oneesan! It's still not fair! She's our bestest besty best friend in the whooooooolllle woooooorld!" she cried out while her elder sister sweat dropped and sighed.

Blinking, the silverette giggled softly and tussled the younger girl's soft pink hair. "I don't want to go either. I rather stay with you two, even my dummy brother of mine." she said and all three laughed at that.

Just then the younger girl brighten up and looked at her elder sister expectingly. "Oneesan! Oneesan! Give her the gift!" she chirped, almost bouncing about in her place.

The silverette blinked, looking at the elder girl curiously who blushed a bit with embarrassment, quickly pulling something from her pocket then held out her fists, opening them up and revealing some sort of necklace. It was a black cotton choker with a silver chained necklace attached, the chain wrapped around the choker with the pendent laying slightly loose on the front. It looked kinda like a fancy pants dog collar to be honest. The pendent was a silver heart locket.

Watching the blushing elder pink haired girl, the silverette looked at the collar and gently took it, examining it and opening the locket. Revealing a picture of the three of them smiling. The elder sister was standing on the left, while herself was in the middle, and the younger sister was on the right. The silverette had a arm around the two sisters, smiling brightly.

"So you won't ever forget us... I made the collar in school! While Oneesan when shopping with Mama for the necklace and merged the two!" the younger girl piped cheerfully, but her eyes trembled, trying not to cry.

The elder sister blushed more. "Y-Yeah... it's nothing much... So you better not forget us, we worked really hard on it." she said, crossing her arms and pouted.

For a moment, the silver haired girl stared then smiled. "It's wonderful... but why a collar?" she wondered outloud.

"Cause your like our puppy! You'd be very cute if you had ears and a tail!" chirped the younger girl innocently.

Her elder sister sighed though and face palmed. "That's not a very nice thing to say..." she muttered and looked at her silver haired friend with embarrassment and apology.

But the silver haired girl just shook her hair with a bright happy smile. "Oh it's okay! I would be cute as a puppy hm? I'll always treasure it... I'll never forget either of you." she said happily, tears welling up in her eyes.

The three of them embraced each other, each of them tearing up, soon though the younger girl started to sob uncontrollably. Her elder sister held her younger sister close then looked at their friend.

"...promise me... that you'll come back one day?" she said softly, trying her best not to cry and be strong in front of them.

She paused, but the silverette smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "I promise... I promise I'll come back and watch over you both, and protect you and stay by your sides. Forever and ever..." she promised but giggled as the elder girl huffed.

"I don't need protecting..." the elder pink haired girl muttered.

"I still promise it." the silverette laughed and gave each of the girls a friendly kiss on the foreheads. "And I never break a promise." she said gleefully.

The three girls laughed till a the same woman called again. "Come on!"

A sigh escaped the silverette's lips, but she stood and smiled sadly at them, tears now spilling out of her eyes.

"...Goodbye... see you in the future!" the silverette said then turn and bolted to the car, a arm covering her uncontrollably crying eyes.

She heard her younger friend wail and sob but she kept running till she ran into the open door of the car. When it closed, she looked out of the window, hands pressing against the glass. She felt the tears flow down her cheeks as she saw her two friends standing there, the younger girl sobbing into her sister who was holding her close while watching the car.

A moment of hesitation set in before the silver haired girl pressed a button, opening the window then stuck her head out and screamed.

"I'll keep my promise Claire! Serah! I won't forget!"


	2. Chapter 1: It All Begins

**Kai: Alright! Got a review already ^^ goodie! and yeah... the LightxNoctis was pretty random. I needed some guy and Snow, Hope, and Ice didn't really fit XD so she's stuck with Noctis (its mostly a slight pairing. The main pair is Light x Lia of course. Anyways ^^ Shall we start the first chap?**

**Lia: Yay! ^^**

**Lightning -.-**

**Kai: First up Lightning's POV**

**Lia: And Kai does not own FF13**

_Italics: Thoughts/dream thoughts  
><em>

**Chapter 1: It All Begins**

It was dark... so dark... yet in this darkness there was a small voice. Calling out to her, pleading for help and forgiveness and to save them from this ever lasting darkness. The voice continued to echo through the darkness, but no matter which way she looked, it was just pure black. This voice, it sounded so familiar and yet felt like a distant memory, buried and forgotten long ago. She couldn't remember where this voice was from, not quite.

_"Claire..._"

Who is that? How did they know her real name?

_"Claire..."_

_"Who are you...?" _she wondered out loud.

_"Claire wake up!"_

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Lightning mumbled as she opened her eyes, sitting up a bit and looked around, wearing simple red pajama outfit. Having pants ad a button up shirt. Her pink hair was let down and flowing gently behind her. Her blue eyes blinked tiredly as she looked to her right to see Serah, her precious younger sister.<p>

Serah was wearing a creme knee length skirt and a white T-shirt that clung to her cute body, showing off her figure. Her pink hair was pulled into a side ponytail and was obviously ready to get going. Lightning mumbled and yawned, soon pulling the covers off and swinging her legs off the bed. They were sisters who went to Cocoon University, it was a simple school and all the dorm rooms were pretty much alike. Everything was covered in some special metal, it protected the walls so they wouldn't be harmed too easily and would be easy to clean. The beds panels were made of metal too with only the mattress to be soft and support someone's back. Each room had two beds, one on the left and the right from the point of walking into the room. The window being in the back wall and the bathroom being in the far back left corner while a closet on each corner closest to the door. While there was a working desk in the far right corner.

Each room was pretty simple and dull, since they all pretty much looked alike. And by the meaning of door, she meant the transporter which was basically a cylinder shape chamber with some buttons on it.

"Come on Claire, we're going to be late!" said Serah impatiently as she watched her older sister stand.

"Yeah yeah... I know..." Lightning answered quickly taking out a device from the desk, pressing a few buttons before a blue light scanned her body, and so her pajamas disappeared when the light touched her. It then was replaced with a red T-shirt and a black vest with some blue jeans and black boots. She then grabbed her sword beside her bed and looked to her sister. "There ready, lets go." she said as she walked into the cylinder chamber, glancing at her sister who smiled brightly and walked after her. Lightning mumbled, pressing a button that had number four on it, the cylinder glowed then the two of them were teleported to another cylinder and it revealed a hall with metal doors. They walked out together the started down the hall.

Serah giggled a bit. "You don't usually sleep in like that. Your the one who is the first one up and ready to go. Did you have a nice dream or something?" she asked curiously as she looked up at her older sister.

Lightning simply blinked and glanced at her, thinking thoughtfully on that dream. It wasn't exactly nice, just very odd. She hadn't had a dream like that before, well at least not for a few years. She didn't really understand why, but when she was younger, she would get that dream and it went for a long time, as she got older it only happened periodically. It was a wonder if it actually meant anything? She couldn't understand it though so she simply brushed it off as just a dream. That's just wall all dreams are anyways.

"Not really, I was probably just tired. Fang kept us both up for quite a while, which I still need to scold her on." Lightning muttered a bit at the thought, they needed sleep after all and that raven haired woman did not help at all with all her chatter.

She felt a blush of embarrassment slightly cross her cheeks as her sister giggled. "It's not funny Serah." she grumbled coldly but Serah patted her shoulder.

"Awe come on! She means well! Now come on, everyone's probably waiting!" Serah laughed, grabbing her elder sister's hand and dragged her over to a door, touching it slightly and it opened then dragged the soldier inside.

The pink haired woman sighed as they entered the crowded classroom. Math, the center of many people's hate in school. But of course, Lightning was quite good in her studies so she had no problem with it. Same with Serah, but Lightning would scold her sister if her grades slipped. Her and Serah often sat in the front of the room, Serah did like school, so Lightning sat beside her next to the window, in the far wall from the door. Their friends often sat around them in the rows of desks.

"Serah! Light!"

Well there they were gathering around their seats. There was Snow, who was regrettably Serah's boyfriend which was much to Lightning's displeasure, wearing his usually black bandana with a white T-shirt with black letters saying 'Heros Never Die' and wore black cargo pants with black tennis shoes. Fang was a tall woman wearing a black tank top with black shorts and black boots, also wearing a black leather jacket. Vanille was a smaller girl who looked young for her age wore a green skirt and a blue blouse. Ice was a moronic idiot who simply wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He looked a lot like his younger brother Hope with that silver white hair and blue eyes but his personality was the opposite.

"Hey guys!" Serah chirped as she skipped over, quickly embracing Snow and giving him a kiss.

Snow grinned goofily and returned the kiss though flinched as he saw Lighting getting out blade with a death glare aiming directly at him. "Whoa whoa... easy Sis..." he chuckled though flinched again as Lightning spoke.

"I'm not your sister." she said coldly though softened a little when Serah sighed.

"Light, don't be so hard on him..." The younger Farron sister scolded, making her older sister grumble as she let go of the handle of her gunblade.

With a huff, she turned and sat down in her seat and glared out of the window, ignoring the soft mutterings of her friends. She knew she should be happy for her sister, but damnit why him? He was just a complete idiot and a buffoon, she could do so much better.

_Not like I would let her go so easily..._

A sigh escaped her lips then she blinked as she noticed something outside. A girl was standing in the plaza, the ground being metal but there was a nice garden circle in the middle with a fountain in the middle of the garden. This girl was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the garden, looking at some sort of map. This woman had silver white hair that reached about to her lower back and blue crystal eyes; she wore boy's uniform of the school. Though the students could wear whatever they like, there were uniforms if they wanted to wear it. The boys uniform was a pure black outfit with the jacket having a collar to hide the neck but it had two golden buttons so they could undo the collar. She also wore black gloves it appeared and despite the outfit being fit for a man, it complimented the woman's figure well. It was a hourglass figure, quite curvy.

It was quite odd, but Lightning couldn't help but wonder what the woman was doing. Just as suddenly, the girl looked up and straight at Lightning who blinked in surprise as their eyes met contact.

_Did she catch me looking?_

Then all of a sudden, the girl stood and put the map in her pocket before walking over to the building and jumped on it, climbing but the side of the building.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Lightning blinked as she opened the window and was about to stick her head outside to look down, but the strange girl had already popped up at the window, hands gripping the ledge then pulled herself foreword and through the window head first. Curling her body in a ball so her body could fit through while she flipped and landed on her feet in the room. The class turned quiet when the odd girl just popped into the room, obviously surprised that a girl just scaled the building and came in through the window. Some might be that and for her beauty.

With a quick glance around, the girl glanced toward Lightning and gave a polite bow before walking to stand beside the teacher's desk. A few moments passed before the room started to whisper and chatter with each other. Most asking about who this girl was, and even Lightning was wondering that. She wasn't too awed by her climbing up the building but it was just... something about her reminded the soldier of something. Maybe it was just the hair, her hair was a lot like Hope's and Ice's.

Just then the math teacher and another of their friends, Sazh, walked in with black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt with a black tie. Holding a blue see through clip board size device that he used to take role. He wasn't really paying attention as he walked, pressing some touch screen buttons on the device.

"Alright class, quiet down, the class it about to start and you all know I get tired of all your yipper yapper and..." Sazh was going on, till he bumped into the new girl and he flipped out and jumped back, waving his arms wildly as he stumbled back. "Ahhhhh! Holy mother of Chocobo shit!" he yelled, with a panicked expression then gave a sigh to calm himself, straighting himself up as the class erupted with laughter. "Hey you all shut it! It ain't funny! And you young lady at least say something before giving me a heart attack will you?" he said as he patted his clothes down.

The girl looked at him, seeming not to be bothered, and she gently put her right hand to her chest and bowed apologetically. "Sorry teacher, I did not want be rude. Is this class 4-D?" she asked as she stood straight again, letting her hand drop to her side.

"Yes..." Sazh blinked in a bit of surprise for a moment then looked of the class. "Now why don't the rest of you fools act like this?" he said with a laugh and looked around. "Ah you must be the new student right missy? Go ahead and sit behind Lightning over there. The one with the pink hair and the sword, can't miss her." he said, pointing over toward the soldier who blinked in surprise.

Glancing toward the soldier, the girl bowed to Sazh again. "Thank you sir." she said before making her way to the empty desk behind Lightning and soon sat down. "Now you all play nice ya hear?" the teacher said then started writing down things on a blue see through system writing things down with his finger. It was like a technological chalkboard to be exact.

Lightning glanced behind her but saw the girl staring out of the window. She snapped her gaze to her right to her sister though as she heard a soft whisper from her.

"Kind of odd hm? But she's pretty." Serah giggled a bit, earning a roll of the eyes from her elder sister.

"Alright class who can tell me what the molecular solarpanel of the hydroquadrate formula is?" Sazh called out, but everyone stayed quiet so he looked around. "Ah hey new girl! You seem to be nappin over there so how about you tell us?" he said.

Lightning turned to glance at the girl who blinked toward Sazh then took a breath.

"Well the hydroquadrate is a difficult process which takes a mixture of one fourths of pyronemis and two thirds of phostphurous transide divided by the quantrinamtion of the..." the girl started and then just continued on, and on, and on, and on till she stood and went to the bored and started to write up problems.

* * *

><p>About a hour later, the bell rang, and the girl had not stopped talking, the bored being filled with equations. When the bell rang though she bowed, apologized then left. Poor Sazh was struck dumb and was wondering what the hell just happened while everyone just started chattering about what just happened while walking out of class. Lightning was a bit surprised by the sudden burst of knowledge that the stranger showed but she ignored it, she was just some girl after all... that happened to be intelligent.<p>

Throughout the day, the soldier had noticed that this girl was in every class her and Serah were in. Lightning had made sure to get her and Serah together, wanting to watch out for her. It was quite a coincidence that this new girl was in every one of their classes, Serah found it a bit odd too but they didn't pay much attention to it. After all coincidences to happen in this world, no matter how hard they are to believe.

Currently, they were in the cafeteria having some lunch. Lightning sat beside her sister in a round metal table with their friends who were chattering up a storm. The soldier glanced to her right to see that same girl sitting about two tables down with no one, and didn't even have anything to eat. She was simply just sitting there, doing nothing in particular other the glancing around the cafeteria. What a odd girl she was.

"That new girl sure is smart. A little odd though." Fang mused, leaning back a bit with her hands behind her head.

Vanille giggled. "Well she doesn't seem too weird other the climbing up a building and being smart. She seems pretty nice, we should go say hello!" she cheered, green eyes wide with happiness and excitement.

Fang chuckled and ruffled the orange hair of her friend. "Eh lets wait till she gets all settled into school since she's new here." she said then hugged the smaller girl.

Ice yawned and stretched out. "Well I heard she was from Pulse, this is all probably a little odd for her ya know?" he mused and chuckled when Fang huffed.

"It was sure odd for me and Vanille here, eh?" Fang said as she glanced at her younger friend who nodded.

"Yup! But we had each other... she doesn't seem to have anybody here." Vanille said softly.

Lightning thought about that and glanced toward the girl then blinked when Serah grabbed her hand, standing then pulled Lightning up with her. "Come on! Let's go be the welcome party Light!" she said brightly.

The older pink haired girl muttered, "Why do I have to go?" she asked, but let Serah do what she wished.

"Because silly! If you say hello to her, then lots of people will talk to her! Since your so popular, and right now everyone seems to feel nervous around the new girl since they don't really know what to expect other then she is smart. So lets go find out! Come on! It'll be fun and we may get a new friend." the younger pinkette chirped before dragging her older sister to the silver haired woman who blinked and looked toward them as they got closer.

"Hello!" greeted Serah to the new girl. "My names Serah! Ad this is my older sister Lightning. We came here to welcome you to our school.

For a moment, the silverette just blinked curiously at them before giving a bright friendly smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Serah, Lightning. My name is Lia." she greeted friendly, and yet for some reason, Lightning could see her face brighten when she looked at them. Maye she was just happy to have someone to talk to.

Serah smiled brightly. "Lia! That's a pretty name! Your a really smart girl, how did you get to be that smart?" she asked curiously.

Lightning watched as Lia think it over for a moment then chuckle.

"Well it just takes a lot of studying, I enjoy learning new things so that little event I pulled was really nothing." Lia chuckled, rubbing the back of her head in a bit of embarrassment.

The younger Farron giggled a bit and smiled and grabbed the silver haired girl's hand. "Well come on! Sitting all by yourself isn't so fun." she said the dragged them both back to the others.

Lightning watched the interaction silently. So far, Lia was actually a kind polite person and seemed to make nice conversation with the others. She couldn't help but stare at her though, like something about her... meant something, but she wasn't sure what. Whatever, it was just a feeling and so it was probably just her imagination.

_It's nothing. She's just another girl, nothing special._

* * *

><p>Af<em>t<em>er school was over and it was night time, Lightning and Serah had headed back to their dorm room, bidding everyone farewell and goodnight. The soldier stretched and yawned, getting out the small device from this morning and had it change her back into her pajamas. Serah had already changed into her white pajamas with cherry blossoms decorating her pants.

"Lia was very nice... she even the cutest flower!" Serah chirped, holding a white flower that looked like a rose.

The new girl had given the group a flower to show her gratitude for including her, Lightning herself had gotten a red rose.

"Yeah... she was alright." Lightning said softly sighing as she watched Serah stand on her bed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a awesome year!" Serah chirped.

Lightning sighed and looked at her sister sternly. "Serah don't stand on the bed..." she muttered but Serah wasn't really paying attention and she gasped, jumping off the bed and going to the window. The soldier blinked a bit curiously. "What's wrong Serah?" she asked.

"It's Lia, she's sleeping in the plaza." Serah said, pointing out the window.

The older Farron walked over and looked outside, blinking as she saw the group's new companion lying on one of the benches, seeming to be dozing off. That was odd, didn't she have a dorm room? The school was suppose to assign one to newcomers. Just the Serah grabbed her hand and dragged her to the transporter.

"S-Serah!" Lightning said as she was dragged.

"Come on lets go ask why she is out there in the cold!" Serah said.

Lightning sighed but decided to follow her sister. What a interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2: Silver Starts

**Kai: Hello my two fans! Major, reading my LightxLia fan, always good to see you ^^ Oh and perhaps slight isn't the right word. Basically, Lightning gets together with Noctis in this story (much to Lia's disappointment)**

**Lia: *sits in corner pouting***

**Lightning: ?**

**Kai: So LightxNoctis will be in the story, but you'll see the progression as the story continues. Both from Light's and Lia's perspective. So anyways... now it's Lia's turn! Also I just notice that this fic could easily turn into a Farroncest x Lia XD pffft fail. Whatever.**

**Lightning: NO!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Silver Start**

A soft mumble escaped from Lia's lips, staring up at the darkened sky with the stars faintly tinkling in the sky. The stars were so dim here in Cocoon, compared to Pulse, they could hardly be seen. Now, she may have been born and raised in Cocoon for a few years, but she could hardly remember anything from that time anymore. Yes, she came back here to this planet... she honestly probably shouldn't have now that she thought about it. This place felt so different, so foreign to her, even the people were a little odd to her. Today, she had came here to sign into school, unfortunately the school was quite big and she had been trying to find her first room. This plaza seemed like the only place someone could go without getting lost and so she had sat down to read over the map.

That was until she saw those eyes looking at her and that pink strawberry hair. It was unmistakeable, she would know that face, those eyes, that hair anywhere. They all belonged to Claire Farron, she honestly hadn't changed much in appearance from all those years ago. She knew that room must be her class, she had a friend arrange her classrooms after all. Alright, she sounded like a stalker yes but it was the only way to watch over the Farron sisters closely.

Honestly, she was smart enough to ace all the tests without studying in this school, she didn't even need to go but since they lived there, what better place the the school that was suppose to give a student free food and board? So perhaps scaling the building wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was the fastest and that way she wouldn't get lost. They both were there, sitting beside each other like the silverette thought they would, they were almost inseparable after all. At least that's how it was when they were kids, since Serah had always followed Claire everywhere. Claire followed Serah, being the overprotective sister type. Lia had held her inner emotions of relief and joy at the sight of the two and managed to keep her calm outer appearance.

When it was lunch time, she wasn't really sure if she should actually approach the two, so she sat down simply examining her surroundings. To her surprise though, the two came to greet her, well mostly Serah. She was a bit surprised that Claire was now known as Lightning, it was too bad, she liked the name Claire. Yet, she could probably understand why she had done it, she had done her homework on the two after all before setting out looking for them. Since they decided to greet her, she decided to be friendly with them, **of course**, and with all their friends. They had nice friends, though Snow and Ice bugged her a little for reasons. Snow's 'hero' talk bugged her due to her... life experience and felt he didn't even understand what a true hero does. Plus he was dating Serah, which also bugged her a little bit, but unlike Lightning, she accepted whatever Serah wanted.

If she was actually allowed to show who she really was, she might have questioned Serah on her choice of men but since the silverette was restricted for certain reasons, she played the friendly face. Ice just annoyed her cause he constantly flirted with Lightning, Serah, Fang, Vanille, and even her. Ice was actually her half brother for crying out loud! Honestly, she understood why Serah and Lightning would forget her, but her own brother? He's always been a moron though and she was actually happy they forgot her.

It was for the best.

Now here she was lying on the plaza bench staring at the sky. It was a bit chilly, but she was use to the cold and the cold here wasn't as bad as the cold in Pulse so it didn't really bother her. There were two main reasons why she was sleeping out here. One was because she could see the Farron's window from here, and two was because the Director of the school said that all the dorm rooms were full and that she needed to wait till a spot opens up. It was suppose to be two people in each room, due to having only two beds.

As she was thinking, she sat up when she saw Serah and Lightning run outside and toward her. Blinking, Lia stood and stared at them as they stopped in front of her, in nothing but their pajamas. They sure have gotten pretty over the years, damn.

"Oh, hey Lightning, Serah. What are you doing out here? You'll get a colds in those outfits." Lia said softly, tilting her head softly as her blue eyes blinked curiously.

Serah let out a gasp, catching her breath from the run. "We were going to ask you the same thing." she answered.

Lia glanced toward the taller girl who simply gave a nod, so she smiled reassuringly to the younger girl. "Oh... well they told me all the rooms were full, and to come back when a room opens up. I don't really have anywhere to go here in Cocoon so I guess I'm stuck out here. Eh?" she chuckled humorously. Trying to be have a friendly yet calm personality in front of these two. Or anyone for that matter.

A light twitch of a amused smile graced the silverette's lips as Serah pouted. Still had that same cute pout, and Lightning rolled her eyes the same way too. Awe it was good to see them again. Though, Lightning seemed more cold then she was as a child.

"Full? Well you can't stay out here, come on you can stay in our dorm." Serah chirped and Lia blinked at, happiness building up till Lightning's sharp voice cut through the air.

"What? No! Serah we don't even know her too well!" Lightning said, scolding to her younger sister.

Ow that stung the heart alright.

"Oh geez Light, what do you think she's going to do? If she was a bad person you have a sword don't you and can fight right? And she's another girl there shouldn't be much problem. Now don't be rude and let's go show Lia our room!" Serah said just as sternly to her sister.

Well one thing everyone should know about the Farron sisters was that they were both very stubborn. If Lia remembered correctly though, Lightning was usually the one to give in to her sister. And she was right because the older sister simply sighed and nodded, muttering a 'fine' before turning away. Serah giggled grabbing both of their hands before dragging them back into the building.

When they arrived to the room, Lia couldn't help but scan everything, minorly wondering if these two still carried the bad habits they had as kids but shook it off. She then looked at the two, giving a bright smile and tilted her head curiously.

"So where shall I sleep?" Lia asked politely.

Serah brightened and giggled. "Well you can sleep in my..." she started till Lightning interrupted with a sharp growl.

"She will sleep in **my **bed. You and I will sleep in your bed." the soldier said crossly as she got into Serah's bed with a huff.

The smaller girl sweat dropped but smiled at Lia. "Don't mind her, she's just protective." she giggled softly.

_I know..._

"Well anyways, go ahead and get some rest." Serah said brightly before getting into bed with her sister.

Lia watched her before slowly slipping off her jacket and pants, folding them to rest on the floor next to the bed. She made sure that the two of them weren't looking before she stripped though, so... they wouldn't see how ugly she was. Honestly, the only spared from the reminders were her face, she didn't care if other people saw them but she did if it was Serah and Lightning. Once she was in nothing but a black bra and underwear, she slipped into Lightning's bed and under the covers. She couldn't help but cuddle into the covers, burying her head in the pillow. She still smelled the same... like sweet cherry blossoms. She let out a soft sigh at her thoughts.

_How silly of me... I sound like some pervert..._

She sighed but cuddled into the covers and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"Claire!" A silverette girl called, running over to a taller girl who had pink hair. The silverette wore black sweats with a white tank top while the pinkette wore blue jeans and a red sweater._

_Claire turned softly to look at her, standing under a cherry blossom tree. She was about seven years old, while the silverette was six. The pink haired girl put a finger to her own lips, warning her friend to be quiet as she pointed to her feet to a sleeping smaller girl that looked like her who wore a light blue dress. The younger girl was curled in a ball, sleeping peacefully. Blinking, the silver haired girl stopped beside her friend, giving a embarrassed chuckle and whispered a apology._ _Claire shook her head and smiled brightly at her friend, taking her hand gently._

_"How are you Claire?__" asked the silver haired girl in a soft whisper in order not to wake the sleeping Serah._

_"I'm fine... just thinking is all... we were waiting for you but Serah fell asleep." answered the pink haired girl softly._

_The silverette sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry... Momma kept me inside longer then I thought..." she said softly then blinked as she saw her friend shaking her head, gripping her hand tightly._

_"Don't be sorry, we understand..." Claire answered with a bright smile._

_The silverette blinked then giggled and looked up at the cherry blossom tree. "...hey Claire, you remind me of a cherry blossom tree... you sorta smell like one, and even your hair's the same as the flowers." she said cheerfully, laughing as her friend blushed and pouted at her._

_"Your lucky they're my favorite flower and they smell good then." Claire laughed softly as she looked at the tree._

_A moment passed before the silver haired girl got a idea, pulling her hand away from her friend and knelt down picking up a sharp stone. She could feel her friend's blue eyes watching her curiously but she simply stood and started to carve something on the bark of the tree._

_"What are you doing?" Claire asked curiously._

_"Carving our initials! This will be our special tree!" the silverette cheered and soon finished carving 'L+S+L' into the bark and set the stone down on the ground, grinning from ear to ear. Proud of her idea, though pouted as her friend laughed._

_Filled with quiet laughter, Claire looked at her friend happily. "You're so silly." she chuckled a bit more, trying to be quite for her sister's sake._

_"Oh yeah?" the silverette challenged playfully._

_"Yeah." Claire shot back with a grin._

_With a smirk, the silver haired girl then tapped the pink haired girl's shoulder. "You're it!" she laughed before bolting away to run around near the tree._

_"No fair!" the pink haired girl said, soon chasing after her._

_Serah soon woke up, yawning a bit and rubbing her eyes. Seeing her sister chasing their friend and soon bolted after them. "Hey! Wait for me!"_

* * *

><p>Lia woke with a start, looking around then sighed softly. A dream... a sweet distant memory from so long ago, when they were all so innocent and pure of heart. If... If only those days could return, and time was frozen forever, but it is never meant to be. Her blue eyes glanced toward the other bed, seeing Serah sleeping and Lightning gone. It almost time to get going so Serah would probably wake up in a moment. She better hurry and get dressed before either of them sees her body, she really should had stolen some clothes or something. She stood and got out of her bed, taking her clothes and slipping them back on, taking a breath of relief, seeing that no one saw. Luckily she did it then because Serah yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely.<p>

"Oh... morning Lia!" Serah cheered as she stood up and stretched out a bit. "Hmm Light's probably in the shower, I'm going to brush my teeth. Wait right their, we can all three walk together!" she said happily then skipped into the bathroom humming.

Lia watched her go for a moment, a soft genuine smile appearing on her lips.


	4. Chapter 3: Vase

**Kai: Hello all! :D awe yes Rated, there is a reason to my madness! Light's and Serah's memory loss will be explained later in the story. And to be honest, the only thing I know about Noctis is that, he's in FF13 Versus, he has black hair, he is some sort of prince I think, and there is some girl I believe he is paired with? Something like that. I actually don't know much about him so yeah XD but a lot of people seem to like Light x Noctis. And Noctis fans are probably going to hate me for what I have planned for him to do X3**

**Lia: yeah... so anyways on with the next chapter.**

**Kai: Now it's Light's POV :D oh and by the way, Oneesan is a Japanese word that is referred to your older sister.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: The Vase  
><strong>

"...we should have a sleepover tonight!" Serah suggested cheerfully at the lunch table the group sat at.

The group stared at her in thought then glanced at each other. Lightning gave a sigh and looked at her sister sternly. "Serah, what if Snow or Ice try to pull something hm? Even Fang?" she said, ignoring the 'hey' from the three friends.

Her younger sister gave a stern look to her older sister. "Really Oneesan your too overprotective! And Snow is my boyfriend! You don't need to baby me." she huffed softly, making the soldier sigh softly, shaking her head. There was just no talking sense into her sisters thick skull.

Vanille instantly stood up, arms up happily. "I'm in! I love sleep overs!" she said, letting out a squee of delight till Fang wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled the smaller girl in her lap. Making the orange hair girl giggle aloud as the older Oerbian woman snickered.

Lightning rolled her eyes at the two while Serah giggled. Snow smirked, pretty much saying he'd go if Serah was going to be there. Ice laughed a bit and winked toward the soldier.

"Well I'll go anywhere my pink haired beauty go- OW! Not the face!" Ice started till Lightning through a apple against his cheek.

"Shut up you moron." Lightning grumbled in annoyance. Why did he have to be so annoying all the time?

Serah giggled a bit then turned to her right. "So Lia what about you? Want to come?" she smiled cheerfully as she looked at the silver haired girl who was happily munching on a piece of ham though turned to look at the slightly younger girl.

"Hmm? I don't mind. Might be fun." Lia said after finishing her ham then gave a bright smile. Chuckling as she watched Serah give a soft cheer at the answer.

"Great! It will be a lot of fun!" Serah said cheerfully.

Fang smirked a bit. "And have lots of drinks then get drunk and pass out! And maybe have a little fun." she laughed cheerfully, snickering a bit as Vanille playfully smacked her shoulder.

Lightning groaned and looked at her sister coldly. "At least shove the boys into the bathroom." she said, not wanting have the two idiots in the room with them.

Serah sighed. "Well fine... at least then we can play our own games!" she purred mischievously.

The soldier rolled her eyes and glanced toward Lia, the newcomer mostly remained quiet, probably to be polite and not to interrupt the conversation. Since she didn't quite know everyone yet, yet when she caught her eye, she smiled brightly. Lightning twitched a bit at the smile, so far, the silver haired girl seemed very friendly. She didn't really understand why though, it just seemed a bit odd. Guess it was just her nature. Whatever, it's not like she cared or anything.

After catching her breath, Serah stood and grinned. "Great! We'll meet in my room! Hold on let me just go and pick up something." she said as she moved around the table and walked outside.

Lightning watched her sister with a sigh, their friends chattering excitedly about the sleepover, then looked over at Lia who surprisingly, had her full focus on the retreating girl. Odd, why was she watching so intently? Just then, Lia's eyes snapped wide and she literally leapt over the table, her feet landing on the other side of the table and in front of Fang before springing over her head and dashing towards Serah with incredible speed. She hadn't realized how fast this girl could move, even the soldier would have a difficult time keeping up. The soldier stood up alarmed at the silverette's actions before she saw the new girl manage to shove Serah foreword before a vase landed squarely on Lia's head, which would of been Serah's.

Gasping, Lightning instantly stood and ran over and grabbed her sisters shoulders and looked her over, making sure she was alright.

"Serah! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the older pinkette said worriedly, blue eyes searching for any injuries.

Her younger sister let out a soft grown but nodded. "Hmm... yeah.. I'm fine, just a bit surprised." she said softly then blinked in realization. "S-Someone pushed me out of the way, um... Lia! Oh my god Lia! Are you alright?" she cried out, pulling away from her older sister to stand in front of the currently wobbling girl, blood running down her face.

Lia seemed a bit stunned as she took a breath and stood up straight, stopping her wobbling. "Oh me? Yeah I'll be fine. I'm hard headed..." she chuckled, smiling reassuringly.

"You need to go to the nurses office! Light can you take her? I'll come and visit real soon. I'm so sorry!" Serah said, bowing but Lia just waved her hands and shook her head.

"It's fine it's fine! Really, wasn't your fault!" Lia said with a cheerful smile.

Lightning looked at them then looked up above, wondering where the vase came from, she would have to investigate it and perhaps ask Lia about how she knew it was about to fall into Serah. Later though, it was best to get the newcomer to the nurses office now. So she nodded and looked at her sister.

"Alright, take care... just be careful." Lightning said before walking into the building. "Come on lets.." she started till she heard Serah yell.

"Light! Carry her!" Serah snapped at her.

Blinking, Lightning went back over to Lia, surprised at her sister's yell.

"Oh no.. I can walk it's fine." Lia said but let out a soft yip as the soldier picked her up bridal style.

Lightning then looked at Serah with soft concern. "Take care Serah, make sure your perfectly alright, I'll be back soon." she said before walking to the nurses office.

As she walked down the hallway, Lia had insisted that she was fine and could walk but Lightning didn't set her down. Serah had told her to carry her all the way there, and the girl was pretty light actually. When on her own, she seemed to be as sturdy as a pillar, but here in the soldier's arms, she felt tiny. Though it was a little odd carrying a girl in a boy's uniform.

"...how did you know?" Lightning asked, glancing down at the other girl in her arms.

Lia looked up at her curiously then chuckled a bit. "Well... I suppose it was gut instinct... plus I saw its shadow moving around unbalanced... so I guess I just bolted... good thing to eh?" she said softly, giving a happy smile up at her.

For some reason, this face... seemed so familiar... what was it? This pure, innocent smiling face, it seemed so familiar. Since yesterday, she had watched Lia closely and had noticed that Lia might smile, but they weren't always **real **genuine smiles like this one. Smiles that made someones heart flutter and their face soften. This girl... why... did her heart twist in both pain and joy at the sight of her? She didn't understand, she didn't even know her. What possible connection could they have? No matter how hard she tried to fit a name to this face, or a memory, nothing came. Just darkness and a complete blank.

Yet, there was a instinct to hold and protect her. Making her heart clench at the sight of the blood flow.

_It has to be my imagination, it means nothing. This is the first time I met her, so it probably didn't matter. I'm just being silly._

"Thank you... for saving Serah..." Lightning mumbled out staring straight ahead to avoid that blue crystal gaze.

"Anytime... she's a kind person so she's worth protecting. Right?" Lia smiled softly, relaxed in the soldier's arms. Well it was either that or her throbbing head.

Lightning ignored it then walked into the nurses office and a beautiful woman stood there, long flowing white hair, man there were just a bunch of silver haired people in this school. This woman had such clear blue eyes, a goddess like figure, white silky skin and ruby soft lips and wore a common doctors outfit. The school nurse turned and blinked, gasping as she saw Lia's condition.

"Lia! It's only your second day what did you do?" the nurse said as she quickly went over to them and examined the girl, checking the blood and head injury. "Here lay her in the bed." she said to Lightning, pointing to one of the nurse beds.

The soldier nodded, walking over and gently placing the silver haired girl in the bed then stepped back to let the nurse step in and examine the wound.

"Sorry Andy, guess I'm just reckless." Lia chuckled softly, hissing softly as the older woman treated the wound.

"You're lucky that it didn't give you a concussion. Well it looks like you'll be fine, but do try to take it easy." the woman said after wrapping Lia's head in bandages then looked at Lightning.

"Could you make sure Lia here takes it easy and tries to keep ice to her head. And if you have any problems, feel free to come back here, I'm Andraste Val Nil Lore. Andy is just fine. If I'm not here, another woman named Asurious will be here, just tell her what happened and she'll handle it." the woman explained clearly in a heavenly voice then smiled at Lia. "Next time, visit us uninjured." she chuckled.

Lia sighed then stood. "Sorry sorry. I'll make sure to drop by." she said with a apologetic smile before standing and slowly making her way to the door.

"Need me to carry you?" Lightning said as she watched the other student pass by her.

"Oh I'm fine I can... waaaaalk!" Lia started till the soldier picked her up once again and walked out, walking towards the teleporter. "Hey! I'm really fine!"

"Serah wished me to carry you, and having a head wound like that isn't one to take lightly." Lightning answered calmly as she walked along.

The silverette gazed up at her, thinking for a moment before giving a smile. "Hmm... I suppose..." she said, placing one of her fingers on her own lips in thought. "Or perhaps you just want to carry me like a princess?" she said in a slight teasing tone then giggled as a cold glare flashed down on her. Yet even then, Lightning couldn't even fully glare at this girl for some reason.

"Want me to drop you?" the soldier said calmly.

"Awe sorry sorry... I'll be good." Lia said, giving a cute puppy dog face making the soldier twitch then frowned when the silver haired girl giggle.

Bother, what a odd girl.

* * *

><p>After reaching the room, Lightning had set Lia on her bed, careful to be gentle. The others were already there in their pajamas and were chattering up a storm with one another. Once the soldier and the injured girl got there though, they started to ask if Lia was alright who insisted was fine. So they then thanked her for saving Serah, especially Snow who started to chatter up his nonsense on heroism. He was such a idiot most of the time, perhaps all the time. Lightning really couldn't think of any time Snow was actually smart. The group was currently sitting on the floor, Lia lying on the bed on her side watching them, having been ordered to stay down by Lightning and Serah. Lightning sat on the bed near the end of the bed and by Lia's legs, arms crossed.<p>

So far it was pretty boring for Lightning of course, they just talked about some things, and laughed a bit. Soon they had started to play truth or dare, Serah loved playing that game for some reason.

"Fang I dare you... to not say or do anything for a minute while I tickle Vanille!" Ice dared with a smirk then tickled Vanille's ribs and waist. The orange haired girl giggled and laughed uncontrollably, face flushed as she cheery voice let out tons of giggles, and she squirmed, trying to get away.

"Ahahaha no! Ahaha no no no!" Vanille squealed loudly.

Lightning muttered, resisting the urge to cover her ears from the loud noise then looked at Fang who was twitching as she stared at the scene. Looking ready to pounce on the little orange head. After a minute passed and Ice called it, well Fang tackled Vanille and started kissing her till Lightning kicked Fang in the head.

"Wait till your in your own room." Lightning grumbled out coldly.

Fang snickered and pulled away from Vanille but held her in her lap, thinking deeply for a moment. "Alright then, so sugar truth or dare?" she asked with a smirk.

The soldier raised a eyebrow, if she asked for a dare, Fang probably would ask her to do something stupid, but if she said truth, she'd have to answer something embarrassing for sure.

"Dare..." Lightning answered.

With a smirk, Fang chuckled. "I dare you, to give a kiss to Lia on the forehead to make her head feel better." she said, snickering as she watched the soldier twitch and give a death glare. "Oh come on it's not the lips." she said.

Grumbling curses, she glanced at the silverette out of the corner of her eye who simply chuckled then gave a playful shrug and gave a nod.

"A dares a dare I suppose, I'm about to pass out anyway so..." Lia started then yawned softly.

Lightning rolled her eyes, but leaned over the silver haired girl, her right arm next to the other girl's chest to support her then leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was only meant to be a quick peck, but something about this, reminded her of a distant memory. This feeling, it was a foreign yet familiar feeling. What was it? Once she saw that she was taking a bit to pull away, she leaned back then crossed her arms. This couldn't be just a coincidence.

_Who was this girl?_


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping

**Kai: Hello all :D ya back to school... sadness... but I managed to get another chapter of this up ^^ I should be working on Sly Fox... but not in the mood cause lots of sadness is coming XD so yeah... this one is a bit depressing too.. but its fun :3 To be honest, I'm just thinking all of this up at the top of my head. A burst of inspiration got me and I just had to get it down. That's why I shot so many chapters in a day (that and I had the day off with no mother to distract me) so yeah :3 next Chappie in Lia's POV!**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

Hissing at her throbbing head, Lia kept an icepack on her head as she walked along with the others. It had actually been about a month since she came to this school, but today her head hurt a bit. It was probably only a headache but she wanted to make sure it wasn't from the vase from a month ago. Today, Serah and Vanille had wanted to go shopping, dragging Fang and Lightning along with them. The boys ran away, of course, and made up some excuse to avoid going. When Serah asked her if she wanted to go, she complied and went along with them. To be honest, the silverette didn't much care for shopping all that much either but she would do anything for her friends. Plus it wasn't all bad, when shopping; she could look for anything that was actually interesting.

Lightning didn't seem to like shopping at all though. How did she know? Well the tall pinkette had her arms constantly crossed and was glaring daggers at anything that slightly irritated her. Obviously in a bad mood as she followed her little sister around. Fang just looked bored to all hell as she followed the bubbly orange haired girl. Lia almost felt sorry for the two older women, but she only put on a happy cheerful smile, while occasionally poking fun at the two.

They didn't seem amused with her teasing at all. Even when she reassured them that shopping did have its good points. They didn't seem to understand what she meant though which she thought Fang would. It seemed Fang was a little more observant when it came to somewhat of sexual things. Lightning on the other hand seemed totally oblivious and dense. The silverette found that amusing and had the urge to poke some fun but resisted, not wanting to annoy the older woman.

As they walked along Lia paused a bit as Serah smiled brightly up at her, making the silverette blink a bit. Her memory of little Serah had never left her, so seeing this older Serah was a bit odd to her. Though she hadn't changed all that much. Still quite adorable, but her body had developed to be quite beautiful with her developed curves and her loss of baby cheeks. The two of them use to be close, Serah being a bit too young to actually remember her, if it wasn't for that…. But she seemed playful and friendly as always. She was the baby sister to both her and Lightning back in the day. Which was why she somewhat was cautious of Snow.

How couldn't she judge someone who is the boyfriend of someone she really cared about? She never wanted Serah hurt,**_ ever_**. So she had made sure to examine Snow, talk with him, and get to know him. And also do thorough background checks through Andraste's resources. He seemed like a nice guy, a bit hard in the head and in her opinion, stupid. Yet he seemed to really care about Serah, much to Lightning's disappointment who just wanted to punch him in the face. He was known to play the 'hero' at the school and go around going head first into some body's problem and saving the day.

He rants on about some hero mottos of his which she found a bit annoying. Why? Well that was for personal reasons. For example, the 'Hero's never die' motto for some reason irked the silverette. There wasn't exactly anything wrong with it, it just irked her. For some reason, it made her a bit depressed. Because she wasn't a hero, and she never would be. Because 'heros' never do the wrong thing, they never hurt others, they believe in themselves, and they are someone everyone wants to be.

She would never be that. Not after what happened all those years ago. Her belief, her hope, her faith… died a long time ago. Which is why she would never tell the two Farron's who she was, they had forgotten her and that was fine by her; because the little girl they knew all those years ago, died with her heart.

"Lia are you alright?" Serah piped up, her blue eyes showing some concern as she looked at the silver haired woman.

Lia blinked a bit, snapping out of her thoughts, catching her gaze and gave her the usual cover up smile. She had gotten use to hiding her emotions behind this mask of a smile.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" the silver haired woman asked, giving a curious tilt of her head.

Vanille was the one who spoke up this time. "Well you just kinda looked like you were deep in thought. While thinking something a bit sad." She answered softly, her green eyes blinking a bit as she walked. She wore a pink skirt and white sweater while Serah wore blue jeans and a blue tank top.

The two older women were walking behind them, dragging their feet and softly muttering to each other, probably talking about something to get their minds off of shopping that they were currently doing in some clothing store. So they probably weren't paying much attention what the other three girls were talking about or doing.

A thought crossed the silverette's mind, trying to come up with an honest excuse. "Oh it's nothing really. Just thinking about old times is all." She answered truthfully; she wasn't allowed to lie to Serah. She had promised years ago she wouldn't lie to either Serah or Lightning and she was not about to break promises to them. That didn't mean she couldn't avoid the full truth though.

Serah blinked a little, getting more curious as she smiled softly at her. "Oh? Do you miss your family back on Pulse? They are so far away now hmm?" she said, tapping her left index finger to her soft chin.

Gazing softly at the younger girl, she had to force to keep that friendly kind smile. "…a little bit. I haven't seen them for many years." She answered honestly, now directing her gaze to the clothing rack in front of her, gently sifting through the clothes, not really paying much attention of what was actually cute or not.

"Really? Why's that?" Vanille piped up though Serah had instantly snapped her hand to the orange haired girl's mouth who let out non-understandable muffled words.

"I'm so sorry…" Serah said softly and quickly, eyes wide with sympathy and guilt as she realized the possibility.

Lia glanced at the two but smiled again and let out a soft gentle chuckle. "Oh it's fine. No need to be sorry, you were just curious and concerned. My parents died a long time ago." She answered, which was somewhat true. After having Andraste help checkup what has happened with her family, she found out that her parents hadn't died all that long ago. Her last remaining family was her two brothers, but it was best they didn't know about her either.

It took a moment for her to actually notice, but it appeared the two older woman were staring at them now curiously. Probably sensing the suddenly changed atmosphere, so she just hoped they didn't assumed the silverette didn't hurt the two younger girl's feelings. Otherwise, she'd probably be kicked the shit out of.

To distract them from the depressing atmosphere, Lia took out a cute white tank top with cherry blossoms decorating it, with some shorts to match, and handed it to Serah. "This looks cute. I think it would fit you, why not try it on?" she said with a cheerful pitch to her voice.

The younger pinkette girl blinked, but took the outfit and examined it, putting it in front of herself in examination.

"Do you think so? It is cute… I just hope I'm skinny enough to pull it off." Serah said softly, a bit worriedly at how thin it looked.

Lia laughed a bit off. "You kidding? You'll fit it perfectly! It will show off your curves and body very nicely, it's just supposed to be that small so it can show all the curves. Go ahead and try it on, I'm sure Snow will love it." She said in a soft teasing manner, making the younger girl blush.

"O-Oh okay! If you say so!" Serah stuttered a little bit before retreating into a dressing room.

"Oh me next! Me next!" Vanille piped a bit, jumping up and down excitedly, seeming to like Lia's choice of outfit.

The silverette thought for a moment, her eyes scanning over the smaller former Pulse inhabitant, which just made the older one glare. Then she looked over the racks, soon grinning from ear to ear at what she found. She motioned Vanille closer who did as she was told curiously and pointed a bit at the outfit she saw, making sure their bodies were blocking its view from Fang, who just let grumbled irritations. Vanille let out a soft giggle and nodded, quickly taking it and jetted into a room in a blink of the eye.

A moment passed till the other two older women decided it was safe enough to come closer. They sort of kept their distance so they could lessen their chances from being dragged into a fashion show. They both wore dark blue jeans; Fang wore a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket while Lightning wore a simple white sweater.

"Mind telling me what you found for her?" Fang asked, her left eyebrow twitching a bit from a bit of irritation, and amusement from watching Vanille.

Lia had found it slightly amusing that Fang was a little bit jealous. Vanille was cute, but she wouldn't dare make a move on the little orange head. It looked like Fang could kick some serious ass if she really wanted to, and she would rather avoid getting her ass kicked. Lightning had remained stone faced as ever, though there was a spark of slight interest in her cold blue gaze.

Now Lightning, has changed quite a bit. She was a bit cold and quiet back then, but not this much. And she changed her name, Lia was a bit curious in why but there were multiple possibilities into why.

"Oh you'll see. Trust me you'll like it." Lia chuckled a bit in amusement while the older Oerban woman cocked an eyebrow with mild curiosity.

Soon both of the younger girls walked out of their dressing rooms in their outfit. Serah with her cherry blossom one, and Vanille wearing somewhat of an alluring school girls outfit. It was white with a black tie and very short skirt, the tie could easily come off by tugging and would show her small plump breasts. She wore long socks with black dress shoes. A white bow on each side of her pigtails while some unbutton buttons hung loosely on her chest.

Getting the reaction Lia had hoped for, she watched as Fang's mouth slightly hang open as she gazed at the younger Oerban girl. Vanille and Serah both giggled together at that as Vanille danced about, her skirt swirling around with her.

Serah skipped over to Lia and Lightning, twirling around to show off her outfit. "Well, how's it look?" she asked, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Lia's blue gaze examined the small girl's figure, her gaze slightly lingering before looking straight into Serah's own blue eyes and smiled brightly. "You look lovely! It really does suit you. Anyone would drool over you in that. Not like they already do." She teased bit, chuckling a bit as Serah blushed and gently smacked her shoulder.

"I'm not **_that_ **good looking!" Serah complained a little childishly, her face a little flustered before shaking it off and smiling at Lightning.

"What do you think, sis?" she asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity and hope.

Lightning blinked and shifted uncomfortably, obviously not wanting be on the spot. She grunted, fixing the collar of her sweater before opening her cold blue gaze and running it along her sister's form. After a moment passed, she nodded her approval.

"It looks nice." The soldier answered bluntly, blinking in confusion when her sister sighed in disappointment. "What?" she asked questionably.

The younger girl simply shook her head and turned to Lia who curiously watched the two interact before returning the younger pink haired girl's gaze.

"Remind me to bring you on more shopping trips, Light just doesn't seem to have too much interest in it. She can't even fake it all that well." Serah giggled a bit softly while her sister gave a soft grunt. "Come on! Let's go get some ice cream!" she cheered, taking both Lightning's and Lia's hands, dragging them to the cash register and paying for the outfits and leaving.

Vanille skipped after them while Fang closely followed. Lia blinked as she was dragged, but gave a soft genuine smile, gripping Serah's hand gently.

Just like when life was innocent.


	6. Chapter 5: Chocolate and More Chocolate

**Kai: Hello all :Dalright... and Major you sure want some Farroncest dont you :T? Well... with this fic I don't mind too much X3 so I'll see what I shall come up with. The three of them are suppose to be close. And Major, it hasn't reached the depressing part yet. You only got a piece of Lia's shitty life XD Both this fic and Sly Fox will get more depressing. This ones going to start it's little drama pretty soon. These few chapters was mostly to just show Lia's interaction with Serah and Lightning and some of the others. Now... lets do... a valentines chapter :D Through Lighty's view.**

**Lightning: -.- ... **

**Kai: And guess what... we all get to see a familiar annoying person come back 8D**

**Lightning: OH HELL NO!**

**Lia: o.o... *hides behind Lightning* I am not here...**

**Chapter 5: Chocolate and More Chocolate**

Lightning grumbled softly, her eyes darting from side to side as she walked beside Serah and Lia, walking in between them down the hall. They were currently heading to the cafeteria, and this was just one of the worst days in the year.

Valentine's Day.

The reason she disliked it so, is because she got so many chocolates from other students. It annoyed her, she didn't even eat the sugary sweet all that much. Yet they just kept sending them to her dorm room, and Serah got her share of the sweets. Both of them seemed quite popular and other students were eager to give them chocolate. Serah less as much since she had Snow, who gave her giant boxes of chocolates. Since Lightning had no one at the moment, people thought they might have a chance getting a date with her of some sort.

Giving a mental growl, Lightning continued walking to the cafeteria till Lia seemed a bit distracted and looking toward the plaza. The soldier blinked a bit and glanced toward the area, seeing a boy and a girl, the boy wearing the boy's uniform while the girl wore a white sweater and a blue skirt. Having golden brown hair and striking emerald eyes. It appeared the girl was trying to give the boy some chocolates and possibily confessing, but it seemed the boy refected her because he shook his head and soon walked away. The girl soon started to sob, the back of her hands covering her face while gripping a red heart box in her left hand.

With a grumble, Lightning continued to walk, it wasn't any of her business. Shit happens. Though she paused when Lia suddenly veered away from the path to go right, heading straight for the girl.

"Lia w-..." Serah started but it was too late, the silver haired girl had moved away from them quickly and already over to the sobbing girl.

Blinking a bit in surprise, the soldier stopped walking to stare at the interaction between Lia and the girl. So far, Lia hadn't gotten anything from anyone, having being knew and no one really able to talk to her. She had pretty much walked around with Serah and Lightning, so the soldier guessed the students were too shy to try and talk to her. As the two spoke, Lia appeared to be comforting the girl with that cheerful smile of hers and reassuring her. The girl had stopped crying, looking up at the silver haired woman's face before blushing and nodding, then said something and shyly held out the box to Lia. The silver haired girl blinked a bit for a moment before smiling, politely accepting the chocolates.

Lightning twitched a bit as the girl let out a squeal and glomped the silver haired girl tightly before breaking away and waving before skipping away happily. The soldier blinked more as Lia slowly walked back toward them, Serah giggling softly.

"Lia you probably shouldn't of done that. Now everyone will probably want to give you chocolate too." Serah said with a soft teasing tone.

The silver haired girl chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Well I couldn't just leave her there... it's not fun being rejected and all, so any healing I can provide I'll give. And if that means eating chocolate then I'm going to eat chocolate." she said.

Well, turns out, every other person saw the interaction and rumors spread like wild fire. At lunch, many people had come up to the table, asking Lia directly if she would accept their chocolate. The first few were afraid at first, since they didn't know her too well and didn't know what her reaction would be, but surprisingly, Lia accepted each chocolate someone gave her. Even eating it in front of them. By the end of the day, she must of eaten about over one hundred and fifty boxes of chocolates.

Currently, the group were sitting outside at the fountains benches resting, Lia lying on one bench and groaning from over eating.

"Lia you really shouldn't eat that many chocolate... you'll get fat and sick to your stomach." Serah said, blinking a bit in concern at her silver haired friend.

"...can't... must... eat... any chocolate... given... ugh..." Lia groaned out pathetically.

Lightning rolled her eyes and raised a eyebrow at her. "Why?" she muttered a bit, she herself threw away all the chocolate she was given. Except from her sister and some of her friends.

"Valentine's chocolate holds special feelings... some put all their hard work into that chocolate, and they want to convey their feelings into those chocolates... so I'm not going to hurt their feelings for rejecting the chocolate... ow..." the silverette groaned again, lying on her stomach, her face buried in her arm.

This idea made the soldier a bit curious. Did the feelings of others really mean this much to this girl? Why? It's not like she actually knew any of these people. Yet she pushed herself to eating all these chocolates and giving every single person a friendly smile. Such a odd girl. Lightning soon turned toward Serah who sighed and pouted.

"Well I brought chocolates for everyone... but Lia I don't think you need anymore..." the younger Farron girl mused before Lia abruptly sat up and looked at her.

"Oh no no no! Let me have one! It's fine I can eat it!" Lia insisted, giving the best puppy dog face.

Lightning almost blushed at that face. It was cute, she had to admit yet she didn't understand why a blush crossed her own face. That didn't happen too often at all. She watched her younger sister giggle then hold out one piece of chocolate who took it and ate it. The silverette beamed a bit at the taste and smiled brightly.

"Delicious!" piped Lia gleefully as she savored the taste.

"Hey me too!" Snow objected, holding out his large hands.

Serah giggled a bit. "Everyone gets one don't worry!" she cheered, handing one to everyone. The group cheered and eating the piece of chocolate happily.

"You only get better and better at cooking Serah." Fang grinned happily.

"mmvmmery!" Snow said, his mouth full of the chocolate.

Lightning rolled her eyes and glared a bit at the tall man. "Don't talk with your mouth full you moron." she grumbled with annoyance as she then gingerly chewed on her own piece of chocolate, savoring the taste, before glancing at her sister who was now staring at Lia, who was holding a small pink back and looking at it a bit unhappily.

"Whatcha got there?" Serah asked curiously.

The silverette glanced at her, before sighing with a soft smile. "The chocolate I **tried **to make... but utterly failed again." she said with a soft shrug.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad!" Serah said, snatching the bag away from the silver haired woman, who blinked in shock, and took out a very lumpy looking piece of chocolate.

Lia's eyes then widened and waved her arms wildly, reaching for the piece of chocolate and the bag. "Wait! Serah! Don't do it..!" she said hurriedly but it was too late, as the younger pink haired girl plopped the piece of chocolate in her mouth.

The soldier watched curiously, then blinked in surprise as Serah made a shocked face, and appeared trying not to spat out or vomit as she slowly chewed and swallowed. She could swear that her sister's face turned green and seemed to swoon from side to side before falling back into Snow's arms looking quite dizzy.

"Geez Lia what the hell did you put in it?" Snow yelled, waving his hand near Serah's face as a fan.

For a moment, Lia glanced away embarressed before looking at them with apology. "Well... I'm just not... a very terrific cook... I should of just bought some..." she groaned. "Sorry Serah..." she said, concern in her voice as she looked at the younger girl who simply shook her head, seeming unable to speak.

Lightning thought for a moment, a bit iffed that the chocolate made her little sister sick, but it appeared that Lia did actually hand make them. Which means she actually tried to make home made chocolate for them, but failed. So if Lia ate all that chocolate just to spare everyone's feelings... well the soldier found that it was only fair if she did the same thing, even if it was horrible. How bad could chocolate be though? So, the pinkette snatched the bag from Serah and took the remaining chocolate from it, pulling out seven. Probably one for everyone including Sazh and Hope.

Again, Lia looked panicked as she tried snatching the chocolates away from the soldier, who simply leaned away from the silverette's snatching hands. "Lightning you really don't want to eat those!" Lia said quickly but Lightning simply grumbled before plopping a chocolate in her mouth.

A jolt of a disgusting flavor hit her mouth, it sure was a interesting flavor that poisoned her taste buds. The texture was lumpy and crunchy, tasting like there was some kind of egg shells in it. Also it tasted a bit like rotten eggs, spoiled milk, dirty socks, and sweaty mens gym clothes all mixed together in a bowl. Despite this, Lightning plopped each one in her mouth, trying her best to not make a disgusted face. After eating and swallowing each one, she looked at Lia who looked simply horrified, before everything blurred and she passed out.


	7. Chapter 6: Dreaming

**Kai: Hello all :D I sort of rushed in the end :T awe well... hopefully this will be longer XD and amusing. It's kind of fun doing two perspectives. And those who don't recognize that girl Lia talked to... well.. we'll see her again XD We also get a glimpse of something in Lia's past. (Most who read TTATS can guess most of it, but there is a twist to it to the reason why Lia won't remind Light and Serah who she is)**

**Lia: *is still hiding***

**Lightning: *growls***

**Kai: 8D**

**Chapter 6: Dreaming**

_Serah... Claire... it's been a long time. I hope you are doing well in Cocoon, here in Pulse is very pretty. You should come see sometime. Serah, you would love all the flowers that were growing here. There are so many! You'd probably decorate me and Claire up with all these flowers hm? Claire probably would gripe but I wouldn't mind, we'd both be quite pretty. This land doesn't have too many city lights, but the stars shine so brilliantly here, it's really pretty though. I hope I get to see you both really soon! Till then, don't forget me! I miss you both and I love you!_

_Love, ..._

_...that letter never got sent though... No letter was sent, but it took awhile for the little girl to realize it, that each letter she wrote, was ripped and tossed into garbage, and her letters were never replied to. Innocence tends to blind those from the truth though, now that the silverette thinks about her. The image of a little silver haired girl, writing a letter on the ground, disappeared to be replaced with city surroundings. Standing next to the see through blue street, floating cars rushed by with a blink of a eye._

_Then there was a sound of a click, like flipping a switch, and her blue eyes widened as a dark purple car suddenly spun out of control, the sound of screams reached the air as it flipped sideways, spinning and crashing into a white car, the windshield shattering, airbags deploying, as the door of the purple car going right through. The only thing she saw was the crash, and the flash of pink._

_"No!"_

* * *

><p>Then she woke sweater blue eyes snapping open in terror, beads of sweat rolling down her cheek as her breathing hitched. Her eyes stared at the wall she was facing, the horrible image gone. Lia let out a soft sigh, eyes slights softly. Just a dream... Just a dream that will haunt her. One of the many dreams that haunt her, forever.<p>

"Lia are you alright?" said a familiar voice.

Shifting over to her other side, Lia glanced up and saw Serah looking curiously down at her. The silver haired girl shifted slightly, then slowly sat up in her black long sleeved pajamas she bought while shopping and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Yeah I'm fine... Was tossing and turning in my sleep or something?" Lia asked, blinking curiously as she rubbed the back of her head. It was possible... After that dream...

Giving a soft nod, the young pink haired girl looked at the silverette with soft concern. "Did you have some nightmare?" she asked.

Lia sighed but smiled, waving her hands. "Yeah but it's fine. How's Lightning?" she asked, looking toward the other bed, seeing the soldier lying there on her back with her right arm sprawled over her face. Yesterday, her and the Farron sisters had stayed in sick after eating those chocolates. Well, Lia for acting too many chocolates, and Serah and Lightning for eating the silverette's chocolates.

It had been a hard and long day indeed.

Serah sweatdropped and giggled. "I think she's recovering." she said before turning to look at sister. "Right Sis?" she asked, only getting a groan as a reply.

With a sigh, Lia looked down,putting a hand to her own forehead, fingers brushing against her silver bangs. "Sorry... That was my fault you both got sick..." she said softly.

Serah waved her hands, shaking her head, then patted Lia's shoulders. "Awe that's alright. Really! At least you tried hmm?" she smiled brightly. "So since we don't have any school, wanna go and do some karaoke with everyone?" she asked.

Lia thought for a moment before smiling. "Sure I would love to... Is Lightning coming?" she asked, and as she watched Serah nod, she frowned a bit. "Are you sure? She still looks pretty Ill..." she said.

Just then Lightning sat up and mumbled as she stood up. "I'm fine, where Serah goes.. I go... Plus I can't just leave you also... After you ate all those chocolates..." she said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

The silverette blinked as she saw the soft blush and giggled a little with Serah before standing and grabbing her uniform before going to the bathroom. "Alright, if you say so Lightning, I'm going to change." she said as she headed inside.

_Karaoke huh? Sounded fun. I wonder how these two sang? They had such pretty voices._

* * *

><p>After everyone had gathered, they left the campus and went into the city to a little karaoke place. It was quite fun and exciting. Fang, Vanille, Serah, Snow, and Ice mostly sang though, while Lia and Lightning chose not to. So they sat beside each other while watching the others. The silverette couldn't help but glance up at the soldier softly, her face calm, with a soft smile as she watched her sister, though blushed a little as she caught the silverette staring.<p>

"What?" Lightning asked, her cold blue eyes blinking a bit curiously.

Lia simply chuckled a little. "Nothing much... you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine... it wasn't that bad..." The soldier replied, her eyes flicking back to the current singer, who was Serah.

Chuckling softly, Lia nodded. "Sure sure... I still feel bad though.." she said as she also watched Serah sing, her body dancing with the music. "...you really care about your little sister hm?" she asked softly.

Lightning blinked but nodded. "Well of course... she's my little sister..." she replied, not looking away from her little sister.

Getting a bold curious thought, Lia softly glanced at the soldier. "...Feel free not to answer but... have you ever loved someone, other than your sister?" she asked. If Serah had a boyfriend... she wouldn't be surprised if Lightning happened to have someone, though she hadn't notice the pinkette pawning after anyone as of yet. But Lightning was pretty good at keeping her feelings hidden, yet Lia also thought that Lightning may have difficulty with the feelings of love. Then again, Lia didn't know of her love life. Maybe she had lots of dates, and went quite far.

The thought made her want to punch something.

Despite that thought, she couldn't help but grin a bit in amusement as she watched the pink haired woman blush and give her a soft glare.

"N-No! N-not yet... Don't ask me such idiotic questions." Lightning huffed as she looked at anything other than the silver haired girl.

"Sorry sorry! I was just curious, and surprised.." the silverette laughed softly, placing her hands on her lap.

Seeming confused, Lightning turned and looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Like always.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the pinkette asked, blinking curiously.

Lia chuckled a bit softly. "Well your a beautiful woman after all, plus your kind, caring, and always there to protect the ones you care for. Right?" she said, giving a innocent smile and had to resist a giggle as she saw the pink haired woman blush deeply.

"T-That..." Lightning stuttered.

Whats wrong with a little harmless flirting? Lightning was just too cute when she acted like this. As long as her heart didn't start to... Then suddenly, a black haired man with blue eyes walked in, wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans walked in. And to Lia's hidden horror, Lightning blushed crimson when she saw him.

That was when she first met the man she would loathe.

Noctis.


	8. Chapter 7: The Black Knight

**Kai: howdy y'all! :D ya I was lazy in the last chapter but bleh. And Rated, I have thought about that, but it's a bit predictable so I came up with something better. If I wanted a asshole, I'd pick Cloud as Lights date. Plus I don't think Lightning would be stupid enough to date a asshole (but I guess love does that) All shall be seen soon :3 drama shall begin soon... Oh soon.. Well now it's Lights pov ^^**

**Lia: -.-**

**Chapter 7: The Black Night**

Lightning blinked a bit as she saw the one and Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was known to be pretty quiet but fairly popular at school, with being a sort of prince of the school. He lived in A wealthy life Ina big mansion, one of the reasons he was popular. That and his very good looks and cool personality. He hung around his group of friends most of the time, often sitting with them in lunch. Despite seeming pretty cold, he's actually known to be just shy and keeping his thoughts to himself.

Perhaps that's why Lightning had found him interesting for awhile now, in a way, they were alike. Preferring to hide their thoughts from others; and he was attractive with that black smooth looking hair and those calm blue eyes. Her own cold blue eyes blinked a bit as she was Noctis raise his right hand to rub the back of his head in a slight embarrassed manner.

A blush softly crossed her cheeks as she stared at his handsome form, she just couldn't help it. Though, she soon snapped out of her little daze when she heard her friends snicker, all but Lia who was currently staring at the black haired man, her face giving nothing of what she was thinking. A twist of pain gripped her heart and she felt her belly turn, fire welling up inside as she silently glared at the silverette.

Blue eyes glaring at the silver haired girl with the daggers of jealously in grip. Was Lia attracted to Noctis? It wouldn't be a surprise, since he's handsome and a nice guy, but she better not dare go for him. Otherwise, Lightning might do something she'd regret later. Serah was the one who managed to pipe up first, waving at Noctis and nudging Lia.

"Noctis! It's a surprise to see you here! You don't usually like karaoke. Lia! Meet Noctis! He's the prince of our school, both him and Light here are at the top of the charts. And this is Lia, Noctis! Shes pretty new here so you two haven't met. You would of met sooner if you weren't surrounded by fangirls." Serah introduced the two, giggling softly, then leaned in, whispering something in the silverette's ear.

Lightning glared at her sister, probably gossiping about her elder sisters crush on the black haired man. Her sister seemed to enjoy her inner turmoil on the subject, since she was quite inexperienced. This 'crush' as they all call it, started about a year ago. Lightning was out at work, dealing with a dangerous serial killer. She had gotten surprised when a ambush occurred and her odds weren't looking good.

Just then though, out came Noctis with a sword in hand and started to wail on them. They both had equal skill and strength, both determined and strong will. They had so much in common, and she was impressed at how he can use a sword. Ever since she couldn't help but watch him, feeling her belly fill with butterflies and her heart throb. Serah had said that Cupid had found the perfect match, and she should go ask Noctis out.

Problem was, Lightning was too embarrassed to ask anyone, none the less Noctis, out for a date. How was she suppose to do that? She's never dated anyone in her life! Or had these feelings for anyone. After snapping out of her thoughts again, Lightning blinked a bit as she saw Noctis nod a greeting to Lia who gave a nod in return and gave a smile. It looked like a facade one, since it wasn't anything like those genuine smiles Lia gave once in awhile. Though it was hard to tell with her, she seemed pretty good at smiling.

Noctis shifted a bit where he stood and took a breath. "Hello Serah, it's good to see your having fun and doing well. A pleasure to meet you, Lia." he greeted softly, his eyes looking between the two..

The silverette blinked slowly, though casually waved with a smile. "Pleasures all mine." she answered, her gaze fixed on the man before her before taking a quiet glance toward the soldier, who blinked in confusion.

She didn't understand it, and wasn't sure, but for some reason Lia seemed a bit off when Noctis walked in. She didn't look that interested in Noctis when it came to attraction, but one may not know, which annoyed Lightning a little bit. Though the annoyance dissapated when Noctis turned to look at her, giving a soft shy smile towards the soldier.

"Hey Lightning... I was wondering... if we could talk. Ya know, alone?" the black haired man said, shifting a bit uncomfortably as everyone stared at the two of them.

Fang and Vanille giggling with Serah, while Snow and Ice simply stared, mouths hanging open. Lia's expression never changed, she didn't giggle nor did she scowl, just kept that smile on as she watched them both very carefully. The soldier didn't understand it, but having Lia watching felt a little uncomfortable, like something was wrong about this. Pushing the thoughts aside, the pinkette stood up calmly and nodded.

"Um... sure..." Lightning answered softly, walking out of the room and outside the building. Hoping the others don't follow and try to eavesdrop on them.

When they were outside, Lightning looked at Noctis, trying to keep a calm exposure but she couldn't help but feel her heart beating uncontrollably. Noctis carefully looked around before looking at the soldier shyly, shifting uncomfortably where he stood. He opened his mouth hesitantly then closed it, seeming unsure about what he was going to say but took a deep breath to gain some composure. Their blue eyes meeting, he gave a soft smile towards her, which made her breathing hitch.

"You see... I know we don't hang around each other too much... but I find you a wonderful and beautiful woman... so skilled and talented... and I'd like to get to know you better..." Noctis said, putting his hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

Lightning blinked, but simply crossed her arms, feeling a unhidable blush cross her face as she looked at him, waiting for him to finish his words. Could it be? No, it was impossible. He wouldn't...

Noctis took a deep breath before looking straight at her. "Will you go out with me Lightning Farron?" he asked straight forwardly, though soon a blush crossed his own cheeks.

Dazed, Lightning stared at him in confusion before blushing hotly and looking away in thought. She couldn't believe it, she was just asked out by Noctis! Her secret little crush! How could she refuse such a offer? But she didn't know a thing on dating! What if she messed something up and just ended up embarressing herself? Well, everyone always did say she could use someone to love, to understand what Snow and Serah were going through. Perhaps it would be a good experience on the subject.

Yet, there was something in the back of her heart that was tugging and pulling. Willing her not to. Why? Noctis was handsome, nice, and skilled in the sword. He would understand her position more then most people around here. There was something though... what was it? What was this nagging feeling? Just then, there was a glimpse of a little girl, with a beautiful genuine smile... that smile... for some reason made her heart throb more than anyone, even Noctis. Why? Who was she? She couldn't tell, her face was mostly blurred out.

Just as fast as it came, the blurred image was gone. It was probably nothing... so Lightning decided to just ignore the tugging feeling and smiled shyly at the handsome man in front of her.

"...alright..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"OMG MY SISTER HAS A DATE WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serah cheered loudly as her, Lightning, and Lia sat in their room. The sisters sitting on Serah's bed while Lia was lying on Lightning's old one, facing them and watching them. She was oddly quiet.<p>

"Serah shush, you're going to wake up everyone." Lightning whispered sternly towards her younger sister as she brushed her pink hair.

Tonight, she was going out on her first date with Noctis, to get to know each other better as people. Serah was having a blast trying to dress her all up and to look good. The soldier didn't really want to go threw this torture, but she did want to look somewhat decent for Noctis. It was a date after all and Serah said one has to dress up all nice for a date. So far, Serah had managed to stick her into a pretty red no sleeve dress with white long gloves and red heels. Though Lightning insisted in keeping her sword even on a date, she never left without it after all and a date wasn't going to change that.

Her blue eyes softly glanced toward Lia, who was simply watching, she occasionally commented on Lightning's appearance but other than that, nothing much. Lightning had found that a little odd, Lia wasn't usually this quiet, but she didn't look upset or anything so maybe she was just tired.

"There! All set and ready to go!" Serah giggled, after finishing styling her hair, letting it lie down.

Lightning sighed; glad the torture was over as she stood up. She looked at Lia and blushed, gently twirling around to show off her look. "Well... what do you think Lia?" she asked, her eyes slightly glancing away in embarrassment as she felt the silverette's eyes travel over her body.

"Stunning, who knew you could be even more gorgeous then you already were?" Lia smiled a bit, chuckling as Lightning blushed more and glared.

"Very funny." Lightning grunted, throwing a pillow in Lia's face, who simply chuckled and looked at them both. "Well... I'm going.. you two be good. And Lia make sure Serah stays safe tonight." she said, looking at the silverette sternly who removed the pillow and nodded.

Lia smiled softly. "No worries! Go and have fun." she said, giving a soft wave, oofing a bit when Serah tackle hugged her and giggled, waving to her sister.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Serah giggled brightly, looking at her sister innocently. Not realizing she was choking the poor silverette.

Lightning sighed softly and walked into the teleporter. "And Serah don't kill Lia there alright? I'll be back later tonight." she said before teleporting to the bottom floor and walked to the front entrance where Noctis was waiting.

Indeed, he was very handsome tonight. His usually spikish black hair was nicely combed and kept while he wore a black suit, standing tall in the darkness. But his blue eyes seemed to shine like stars through the night, complementing his appearance and title as the Black Knight.

She blushed as he held out his hand, she gratefully took it and thought her heart would leap out of her throat as he kissed the back of her hand. They looked at each other, silently smiling each other, before he looped his arm around hers like a gentleman and escorted her to a jet black floating car. It was a pretty expensive sporty car with blue rims.

There date actually went very well, he took her to a fancy restaurant and they ate, talked and chatted about each other. He said he admired her skills as a warrior, and how graceful she was. They talked about what skills they could learn from each other, about what their life was like and so on. He took her on a nice moonlit walk around a little park in the city. At that moment he asked something that surprised her a little.

"So, any family? Besides your sweet sister of course?" Noctis asked softly, his blue gaze looking at her as they walked along, the night cold brushing against their skin, but Lightning refused the urge to shiver. It wasn't that cold and she didn't want to look pathetic and weak to chill.

Lightning frowned and looked to the night sky, the stars twinkling dimly above them. "...our parents died when we were young..." she answered, her gaze dimmed with sadness as she thought about back then. How life was so hard with their parents gone, and she was left to care for Serah on her own, how she had to work so hard to put food on the table for them both.

Noctis seemed to feel guilty for what he said, because he frowned and gripped her hand comfortly. "Sorry... I didn't know..." he whispered apologetically.

She shook her head softly. "Not your fault... it happened a long time ago. Honestly, me and Serah don't remember much back then... it was a car crash, me and Serah were lucky to survive. We just got away with some muddled memories, our parents weren't as lucky..." she said softly, and then blinked as she felt Noctis embrace her, warmly looking at her.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Lightning blushed deeply as she glanced away from him, but she felt his fingers brush up against her chin, and forced her to look up at him. She saw a blush cross his own cheeks, with warmth and hesitation in his eyes, but his face slowly leaned closer slowly. Seeming to make sure that this was alright. Again... Lightning felt that nagging, tugging feeling grip at her heart but she shook it off. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the warmth that reached her lips.

Though she did not have knowledge that she was being watched from afar.

**Kai: Damn Noctis your movin fast aren't you :T?**

**Lia: *is sitting in a corner moping***


	9. Chapter 8: Just My Luck

**Kai: Hello :D yesh oh noes, Noctis is taking away Lightning :T Poor Lia. And it's only going to get harder for her as we all later see. And yesh... Noctis isn't a asshole... yet XD. :O Maybe he'll do something, maybe not. We shall see... Though I'm quite surprised you didn't comment on how Light's and Serah's parents died XD. That's a little of a key point. now on with Lia's pov ^^**

**PS: And yesh I'll try to update the other one XD Muse is currently on this one though, so I'll update that when I can (school is very busy so I also have schoolwork to do. When schoolwork is done I'll work on it)**

**Chapter 8: Just My Luck**

Lia sighed softly, watching as Lightning chattered with Serah in their classroom along with the others. They were currently gossiping about Lightning's dates with Noctis and how just wonderful he is and such. On the otherhand, Lia didn't like him at all. Well, he actually didn't seem like a bad guy, but for some reason she just didn't like him with her childhood friend, perhaps it was like Snow with Serah. She didn't hate him as a person other than his hero sayings, but he seemed like a nice guy. Yet she just didn't like him with Serah.

Was she just jealous? No that couldn't be, she couldn't have actual feelings for either of them. They had change... and yet they haven't. They were both wonderful girls who deserved to love and to be cherished. Lia on the other hand didn't deserve any, for good reasons. Yet, that didn't stop the pain that chewed at her heart. She knew what these feelings were, she's experienced them. Jealousy... love... lust... she knew very well what they were, but she wanted to deny them.

She wasn't like Lightning, who was naive to these feelings. She knew, because she had fallen in love before, a few years ago. She had vowed not to love again though, knowing the path she was taking. Plus these were her childhood friends that didn't even remember her, she couldn't fall in love with them. Yet the twist of her heart said otherwise as she heard the two Farron girls giggle at something Noctis did on one of Lightning's dates.

Perhaps she was in love.

Which did not suit well at all. Why them? Why the people she couldn't have? Why the girls that would hate her if they found out who she was? What she did? No, she had to stop these feelings from progressing, before it became too much to take, and she eventually broke down. Love was a powerful emotion, and she couldn't let it develop further. Yet, what could she do? Nothing... she could do nothing to stop this.

She would just have to keep silent, and to accept these feelings that were rising. She knew that she could never have Lightning, all too well, so she just had to accept it. Even if it hurt so much.

"Lia you alright, you've been quiet for quite awhile now. Something on your mind?" Fang asked, sitting down beside the silverette.

For a moment, Lia sighed but smiled brightly as she turned and looked at the Oerban woman. Waving her hands gently to let her know nothing's wrong. "Hmm it's nothing, just tired is all." she answered, resting her head on her propped up left hand, her gaze flickering back to Lightning and Serah.

Briefly, Fang looked as well, rubbing her chin as she watched them and looked at Lia thoughtfully. Seeming to be thinking deeply on something and examining the situation, but before long, Sazh coughed and called attention to the class and wrote something on the bored, saying something about the Cherry Blossom festival. It was spring now, so Lia guessed this school held some festivals within the year.

"Alright folks, this year for the festival, we are going to do a good old play. This year we will hold a play with the good old story of Sleeping Beauty, now we need to choose all the roles." Sazh explained, having the students do some votes, which ended up having Lightning as the Prince for some reason.

Lightning appeared to be baffle and protested against it, but the class seemed 100% positive on this. Lia didn't mind, at least then she didn't have to watch the two get lovey dovey in front of her and make her chest clench with agony. Noctis wouldn't be allowed in the play since he wasn't apart of her class, which she was happily glad of, so she wasn't paying much attention who would be playing the princess. Muttering could be heard around the room and plenty of students wanted to play the role.

That was until Fang grabbed Lia's upright hand, and forcefully raised it high in the air, causing the silverette to give a confused expression and everyone stare at them.

"Lia will do it!" Fang hollared, a victorious smirk on her face as the students thought on this and hollared their agreement. Lia had suddenly gotten quite popular among the students. That might be because she accepted any request they had for her and helped anyone out as best she could, which is why she keeps getting quite a bit of love letters in her gym locker.

"Wait... what?" Lia blinked utterly confused, glancing around the classroom wildly, watching the different expressions on their faces. Most pretty excited while the gang's seemed to be utterly shocked, especially Lightning's who just seemed ready to faint as she froze in her seat.

"What are you doing?" the silverette hissed softly under her breath so only the tall Oerban woman could hear.

Fang simply smirked as she looked at the silver haired girl. "Givin you a chance. What else?" she whispered back, seeming like this was the most natural thing in the world.

Lia blinked in shock at what the older woman said. Did she figure it out? Apparently, Fang was pretty sharp. As expected though, she seemed to notice a lot of things. The silverette watched Sazh nod then write her name down as the princess then continued with giving roles for the rest of the play.

Just great...

* * *

><p>"Fang why the hell did you do that?" Lightning growled at the lunch table, glaring daggers at the Oerban woman.<p>

Lia watched as Fang simply shrugged, sipping her water while leaning back in her chair. Currently, they were at Lightning's, Serah's, and Lia's room and Lightning was interrogating Fang about what happened in the classroom, obviously not pleased at what happened. Lia had stayed quiet and ate her apple silently, munching at the fruit and letting the juices hang on her tongue. In a way, she was also mad at Fang for doing this to her, she was trying to ignore her feelings and a play like this would not help at all.

Yet another part of her was very grateful, the thought of the kiss scene sent butterflies into her stomach and her heart throb with pleasure. Her selfish filthy side wanted this! Just great, just fucking great. Why did this have to happen? What would she do if she couldn't control herself? Well, she'd probably earn a good beating from the soldier that's for sure. Maybe after, Lightning probably would be too shocked to know what happened if Lia did happen to lose control.

No best not think of that, she is a calm and composured woman. She could handle anything.

"Hmm thought Lia would like the role. Now now don't get your panties into a knot, lets play some truth or dare!" Fang cheered, Vanille chirping with agreement.

Serah nodded in agreement while Lightning just kept glaring in resentment. For about a hour, they all played some nice dares on each other, having fun and laughing. Serah had dared Lia to dance the chicken dance, Lia dared Vanille to stand on her head for five minutes, and Vanille dared Fang to simply kiss her. Lots of fun really. Now it was Fang's turn, and she was thinking deeply on her decision before smirking, winking at Lia and looked at Lightning.

"Lightning, truth or dare?" Fang smiled innocently.

The soldier seemed to hesitate but sighed. "Dare..." she grumbled softly.

Apparently, that's what Fang wanted since she instantly brightened and started to snicker. "Alright then, I dare you to kiss sweet little Lia here!" she said, wrapping a arm around Lia and slightly shaking her.

Both the silverette and pinkette stared at Fang, mouth agaped in utter shock, though the soldier soon glared with cold daggers as eyes and roared menacingly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on it's just a kiss, Noctis won't mind if it's just a dare." Fang said casually, rolling her eyes like it was nothing.

"No! I'm not doing it! I refuse!" Lightning shouted, and Lia felt her heart twinge a bit in pain.

Was it that bad if they kissed? Oh that's the selfish Lia talking now...

Fang just shrugged. "Fine... but as a penalty dare... you have to kiss her..." she started till Lightning interrupted again.

"You can't do the same..." the soldier growled.

"...with tongue." Fang smirked innocently, and it made Lightning so mad, Lia swore she saw steam coming out of her ears.

"**NO!**" Lightning hissed.

"Well fine, Serah can take the dare then. Since your chicken." the Oerban woman smirked more watching Lightning clench her fists.

"FINE!" Lightning shouted before turning to Lia, rage etched on her face though it soon dissapated to a bit of nervousness and embarressment as she looked at the silverette.

Serah was laughing her head off. "Oh... my.. God... this will be great..." she giggled softly, her eyes clenched tightly due to her laughter.

Lia sighed, scooting closer to Lightning and smiled gently at her. It was just a french kiss with her childhood friend that she probably had a crush on for a long time now. No problem, just don't get carried away, just don't get carried away.

"Don't worry... I'll try to make it quick and soft." Lia whispered, watching as her friend clenched her eyes, looking like she was bracing herself for battle, as her fists gripped tightly to her pajama pants.

With a deep breath, Lia softly leaned closer, cupping the soldier's face before kissing her. Feeling the warmth of those soft red lips, the silverette pressed her own further into the kiss. Her heart beating like crazy, but yet she felt at bliss.

_So soft... and warm... and... delicious..._

"I don't see any tongue." Fang sing songed softly, earning a slight glare from Lightning from the corner of her eye.

Lia rolled her eyes, hoping she could keep up her composure and gently licked the soft lips. The reaction she got was surprising, since the soldier made a soft sound and opened her mouth, letting the silverette's tongue gain entrance. Letting her tongue explore Lightning's mouth, she wrapped it around Lightning's tongue and gently sucked on it, feeling the soldier shiver under the action. Yet she had to pull away, not wanting to go any further to lose her sense of focus. So she instantly pulled away, both Lia and Lightning red faced adn blushing.

Just great... thanks a lot Fang...


	10. Chapter 9: Memory Scars

**Kai: Hello :D ah yes Fang saves the day :D sorta. She's so very clever isn't she X3? mwahaha. Poor Lia, Fang's going to shove her into this XD While Lightning is going 'WTF?' haha :D this should be fun no? Now Lightning's pov ^^**

**Chapter 9: Memory Scars**

Lightning growled as she stood just outside of the theatre as she stared out to look at all the booths that set up around the plaza, decorations stradled all over with some gifts and souveniers. Today was the day of the festival, and she had practiced her lines for the play, other then the kiss scene. After that day where Fang dared her to french Lia, she hadn't talked to either of them. Mostly avoiding them. Even if it wasn't Lia's fault, that kiss... it felt so different from the kisses Noctis gave her. Like there was a undying warmth, not too hot like fire, but her body sure felt like it. Honestly, she had felt dazed from the short passionate kiss.

Apparently, Lia was a very good kisser since Lightning had felt like she was going to melt under the kiss. It felt like... something she hadn't experienced, like the silverette actually meant it... or something. Nah, Lia was probably just skilled is all. But she just couldn't bring herself to look the silver haired girl in the face for about a month now. After telling Noctis about it, she did feel a bit guilty for kissing someone else even if Lia was another girl, he seemed cool with it. Since it was just a dare after all. Things like that happened in dares, especially when Fang's playing?

Still, it was just something about her... And that dream.. She had thought Noctis was her first kiss, yet after Lia kissed her, a fuzzy dream came to mind that night.

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK~<em>

_A fairly tall girl with pink hair, wearing a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans, sat beside a silver haired girl, both having blue eyes. They sat together! With a younger girl on the other side of the silverette, head lying in the other girls lap._

_Serah giggled softly as she played with the long silver hair, her fingers tugging at the soft strands. The older Farron, Claire, softly sighed as she looked at her younger sister. Gently giving a scolding look toward the youngest girl. Just then her little sister looked up at the two of them with soft curious eyes._

_"Hey Oneechan, does your mommy and daddy put their mouths together a lot? Ours seem to do it a lot and it's really weird.. They looked like they were trying to eat each other." the young girl chirped innocently, her blue eyes filled with confusion on the strange situation._

_The silverette only giggled softly. "They're just kissing, Serah. People who love each other do it a lot." she explained, giggling, as she watched Claire sigh at her sisters question._

_"Well then why haven't we done it? We love each other!" the younger pinkette complained as she sat up and pouted._

_"It's a grown up thing." Claire sighed softly, tilting her head._

_"Why can't we do it? I say we should so there let's do it! You two first okay?" Serah cheered softly._

_Claire frowned then looked at her friend, who shrugged a bit. Curiousity brought their faces slowly closer, hesitation in both of them as they looked at one another. This looked odd whenever Claire saw her parents do it so she wasn't sure about it but shrugged also. It was only a quick peck on the lips, the two of them blinking and soon giggling._

_"Weird.." the silverette giggled._

_"Agreed." Claire giggled with her._

_"My turn my turn!" Serah chirped happily._

_Soon, the three were exchanging innocent kisses with one another, giggling their little heads off as cherry blossom petals gently floated from above them, landing in their hair. The silverette soon thought and grinned a bit._

_"Kissing's fun and all... but I think tickling is better, eh Serah?" she grinned._

_Serah blinked but giggled, both of them looking mischieviously at Claire who scooted away, before she was pounced on and was under the mercy of the two's tickling. Her giggles ringing out of the air while their laughter sung with her._

* * *

><p>Lightning sighed at the dream she had, it was such a peaceful and innocent dream. Yet it seemed so real, she just had a hard time remembering everything before the accident. Just who was that girl? Did she exist? Or was she just a dream, a figment of Lightning's imagination? It was possible, yet she wasn't really positive on that. Maybe she was a childhood friend she just forgot about. She would have to speak to Serah, see if she remembered that girl.<p>

The thoughts disappeared when she saw Noctis stroll over to her, giving a soft kiss in greeting. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she smiled. Yet, her mind flashed back towards the kiss Lia gave her. She mentally hissed, pushing the memory away. She loved Noctis, she couldn't go around and be thinking of kissing other people.

Especially a girl! She didn't go that way, honest, that was Fang's and Vanille's deal. Even they get teased and laughed at for their relationship. Of course, Fang usually kicked anybody's ass whoever dared to laugh or poke fun at their relationship. Or any man who tried to 'convert' them. It's happened before with Vanille, but Fang got there in time. Boy, that guy was hurting for a long time.

"Hey Light, you feeling alright? Plays almost ready to go on." the black haired man said, gently putting a rose in her hair.

Lightning softly sighed but smiled at the flower. "I'm fine, just wish everyone didn't make me do this." she said in slight irritation, her blue eyes glaring towards Fang who was happily eating cotton candy with Vanille on the fountain bench.

Noctis chuckled a bit. "Well at least it's your silver haired friend." he said, chuckling more as she looked at him in confusion. "She seems to be a very kind and dependable person. Everyone in school has been asking her to do things since they first made preparations. See?" he said pointing the direction of the booths.

The said silverette, was running all over hell and back, carrying some supplies to booth to booth, or anywhere they needed to go. A bunch of students would go up, ask a favor and she accepted then ran around all over again. It was no wonder Lia had been just exhausted every night and passed out on the bed when she reached it. Students had in a way, started to take advantage of her good nature. At the same time, her fans started to increase because she about did anything she could to help.

She would comfort those who were sad, even if she had no idea who they were. She would help with any task if asked, she'd help people study, carry stuff, give advice, and more. Lightning thought that Lia shouldn't be so nice, since it just causes trouble on her.

On the word of trouble, remember that girl that Lia helped on Valentine's Day? Well that girl pretty much bolted out of no where and tackled Lia from behind. The silverette fell forward, landing on her stomach, but surprisingly managed to hold the boxes she was carrying above her head so they didn't go crashing with her. Lightning could see the girl raving excitedly and gushing lovey dovey crap as she hugged Lia tightly from behind, squealing like some fan girl. The poor silverette looked like she was choking.

Well that was Flora Witherfield. After Lia had comforted her and cheered up, the girl had been pretty much stalking Lia and would often try to hug, tackle, kiss, glomp, and all that stuff. She made box lunches for the silverette, and of course, Lia just couldn't refuse any gifts given to her. So due to Lia's good nature, she earned a few stalkers slash fans.

Lucky for Lia, some other people wanted her help and pretty much pried Flora off and dragged the silverette somewhere.

The pinkette sighed a bit. "Yes I suppose so, if she lives long enough to finish the play." she answered, blushing a bit as Noctis kissed her cheek and embraced her gently. A blush crossing his own cheeks as some students passed by giggling.

She had been enjoying Noctis's warm embrace, but Fang just had to come running over and grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from the black haired man who blinked in utter confusion. Lightning glared at the Oerban woman with ice daggers before spitting venom out with her voice.

"What?"

Fang rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well it's about time we get ready don't you think? Come on already we need to go and take a nice bath. Later Noctis gonna take her for awhile now!" she said, before forcefully dragging the irritated soldier away.

* * *

><p>When they reached the bathhouse, Serah, Vanille and Lia were already there. Apparently, they had managed to drag Lia away from everybody else. But it looked like Lia was trying to get the hell away from them, since Vanille and Serah were just in towels while Lia was still clothed and trying to pry their hands off her clothes.<p>

"Oh no no no no! I can bathe by myself! Thanks I'll just go take a shower back at the room and changetheir!" the silverette said, with a slightly nervous smile, but Serah was pretty much yanking off the boys uniform jacket.

"You are bathing with us with weither you like it or not! You don't need to be so shy! You have such a pretty body! No need to hide it so much!" said Serah as raised the shirt, or attempt to as Lia gripped her clothes tightly into place. Her right hand gripping the bottom of her shirt, pulling it down, while the left gripped the top of her pants, tugging them up as Vanille tugged down on them.

Lightning twitched a bit at the scene, it honestly looked like Lia was going to be raped or something since the two were determined to unclothed her. Fang was currently laughing at the situation, which the pinkette didn't understand. Watching them, Lightning sighed till Serah gave a annoyed huff, before pulling with all her might, the shirt slipping over the silverettes's head as the younger girguy eloped as she fell backwards, landing on her bum. She watched her sister blink slowly before looking up and gasped.

The soldier looked at her sister curiously before looking at what she was staring at. Her own blue eyes widened at what she saw. Scars, so many scars decorating Lia's toned slender body. There were just too many to describe, on her arms, her stomach, her chest, her back, even her throat. One particular scar were the numbers on her chest.

1050

That was such a odd scar, and it didn't look like any tattoo. Most of these scars were large, especially on her back, having huge gashes from something long and sharp. It almost made even the soldier cringe away but she couldn't help but stare. Neither could the others who starred with slightly open jaws. Lightning and Fang had their share of scars, but nothing like this, it looked like Lia lost the war or something but survived it by a sheer miracle.

Lia slightly wrapped her arms around her stomach, a failing attempt to cover the scars from the staring eyes. "Um... Heh... Guess you found out eh?" she chuckled, dropping her arms then rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. Twitching as Vanille unconciously pulling Lia's pants down, revealing more scars on her hips and her legs.

"W-wha... Lia what happened to you?" Serah blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh sorry... I... Probably shouldn't of asked..." she whispered, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Nah it's fine, it's in the past... Guess I just didn't want to scare any of you with these. Makes me pretty ugly ya know?" the silverette chuckled, gently grabbing Serah's hands and pulling her to her feet.

Serah blinked a bit, before blushing and waving her hands. "Oh! N-No! Your not ugly, I just didn't expect you of all people to have scars like that." she said softlyl her eyes slightly wandering over the scars, only to land on her chest. Obviously noticing the numbered scar.

Fang tipped her head, raising a eyebrow. "The hell you do on Gran Pulse? Get mauled by a King Behemoth?" she said, as she started to take off her own clothes.

Lightning watched the silverette simply shrug before stripping her bra and underwear, giving in now since the scars were revealed. The soldier watched as they got into the bath together, before Fang yelled at her to get in also before she fetched Serah and Vanille on her. She growled but stripped as well, soon joining them in the water. She boredly watched as the other girls chattered, a bit nervous because of Lia's body, but didn't dare ask too much.

She couldn't help but wonder about the number though, so she leaned closer to Lia and whispered quietly. "Lia... About your chest scar..." she whispered, a bit embarrassed as her eyes trailed over the silverettes's exposed chest, the rest below it hidden with the warm water.

A smile traced the silver haired girl before whispering back. "...just don't worry about it. It just represents my personality, no need to worry." she replied before patting her back then grinned playfully. "Or do you just want to look at how big they are?" she whispered.

Lightning blinked, then flushed in realization, before turning away from her with a huff, faceraw red as a tomato.

Lia apparently could be such a tease! But she has been staring..

Damn it... Lucky the others didn't notice their interaction.

"Thank you for caring though..." Lia whispered under her breath.

Lightning blinked, turning to look at her, but Lia had turned to chat about the plans of the play. The soldier blushed and sighed softly.

Such a odd girl... But those scars... Where did she get them?


	11. Chapter 10: The Play

**Kai: Hello all! I apologize for the very long delay! But my computer has pretty much died. Damn thing refuses to turn on. It will turn on, showing the logo before turning off again! Ugh! So.. I am using a iPad to type this up. So I apologize for any errors made here, but you know... Using this is annoying. Trust me it is slow typing too. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Play**

****Well today was probably going to be the worst day of her life, yes it probably was. First, her clothes were pretty much ripped off of her as two women practically mauled her. Then her ugly body was revealed to the two most important people in her lives along with two other girls. Obviously, today was not going to be Lia's day. With a sigh, the silverette looked herself over in the mirror, her long silver hair was neatly brushed and was tied at the end to keep it from flying everywhere.

While her body was decorated in a pretty baby blue gown with golden trims lining the edges of the skirt and collar. The dress was strapless and she had a pair of nice glittery white long sleeve gloves. She had a few diamond looking bracelets on each wrist while a white pearled necklace rested around her slender throat. A lily was placed just behind her left ear, next to the silver tiara that was placed upon her head, which had all sorts of colored stones decorating it. The worst thing was the pretty white heels she wore on her feet, which were bloody uncomfortable she would like to add.

Still, she was the 'princess' in this silly play so she might as well try her best to play the part. If all else, she expected Lightning would have a harder time. Sure the soldier was great at acting calm, collected, and indifferent but not so well at much else it seemed. After all, she was the prince who was heavily in love with the sleeping beauty. Lia on the other hand was use to acting like several different personas. Now she could only wonder which was really her? She wasn't sure anymore now. Well, enough of being a emo huh? No one wants that kind of person who just whines all the time.

As Lia gave her hair a few more brushes, Serah entered with a cheerful and excited smile. She also wore a gown, but hers was pink and her hair was neatly braided as she wore a white flower tiara. The pinkette really did look beautiful to Lia. Snow was surely a lucky man to gain such a beautiful and kind girl such as Serah.

"Hey Serah.. Ready to play as Queen Leah? With your King Snow?" The silverette joked softly as she grinned a little as she watched the young woman blush softly.

"Mhmm yeah... How about you? Ready to play as the sleeping beauty? And be awoken by a kiss?" Serah shot back with a confident grin. She was soon disappointed when Lia just chuckled and waved her right hand back and forth.

"As I'll ever be I suppose. Is everyone ready?" The silverette asked curiously, knowing the show was about to start. She had to be prepared since she was Princess Aurora.

Serah smiled brightly and nodded. "Yup! Everything is all set! Wish you luck! Oh! I mean.. Um... Break a leg! Um.. Not literally but... Well you know what I mean!" The younger girl chuckled before embracing the silverette tightly around the waist, forcing Lia to blink in surprise but return it. Unfortunately, Serah pulled away just as quickly, simply taking Lia's hand and pulling her to the stage.

Now, the play was going swimmingly, Lia played her part in acting the pretty princess. A damsel in the woods who meets her fair prince, of course her prince was rigid the whole time. Especially when they danced, which Lightning didn't exactly know how to do it. As a foot landed on Lia's left toe, she stiffened to try not to yelp at the sudden pain, still able to keep her cheerful smile. Lightning had quickly moved her foot out of the way with a apologetic gaze.

"Sorry..." Came a soft whisper from the pink haired woman who was wearing a black cavalier hat with a red feather on the right side of it. She also wore a black calavier shirt with red trimming and black breeches to match and black boots.

"It's okay... Remind me to teach you how to dance though." Lia replied quietly as her left hand was placed upon the Prince's right shoulder, while her other hand was clasped against the left hand of Lightning. Things pretty much went smoothly, even with Lightning's poor dancing... Everything felt nice. How close they were, hearing the soft nervous breaths from the soldier.

It really was too bad that they couldn't be together. Maybe in another life? Or maybe if she was born a man and they were never separated. It didn't matter, she obviously had feelings for Noctis and despite Lia's ill feelings toward the black haired man, he seemed like a nice guy. They play honestly went on in a blur to the silver haired girl until the kiss scene was upon her.

It was hard to keep her eyes shut because it was just so tempting to look at Lightning's face. It felt like forever until the deed was done though, and to her slight disappointment, she felt the lips grace just on the corner of her lips, not actually touching them. Still, she laughed a little on the inside when she could just hear Lightning's chest beat a mile a minute.

After the play, everyone took a break and interacted with one another. Fang and Vanille, who were some of the fairies, were now teasing the poor soldier, who was greatly annoyed by them. The soldier eventually started threatening them that she would shoot them if they didn't shut up.

However, Lia didn't stay to interact with them, and instead decided to take a walk outside. With a heavy sigh she walked outside the building from the backstage. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, a bit worn from having to act so long, but she heard something that caught her attention.

"We really shouldn't so this Noctis... What if someone sees?" Came a woman's voice, coming from a small supply building just next door.

_Noctis? What's he doing here? I thought he would be watching the play?_

Carefully, Lia snuck closer to the door the voice came from, listening to the conversation carefully. Shute, she knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but hell, she could probably kill someone for Lightning or Serah.

"Just a little longer...? We hardly ever get to see one another, let alone spend some time like this." Came a familiar voice.

_That's Noctis!_

Lia could hardly believe it, but she couldn't jump to conclusions just yet. Maybe she was just a friend? A long lost friend and Noctis couldn't see her because she was poor or something? Slowly, she cracked the door open, her blue eyes widening as she saw two figures in the middle of the room of boxes. There Noctis was, embracing a golden-blonde hair woman wearing a pretty white blouse with a red skirt, long white socks with brown flat shoes.

"Stella.. I love you... You know that.. I.. I apologize for such secrecy but you know father.." Noctis murmured softly with a sad sigh, watching as the woman known as Stella, nodded in agreement and understanding.

"I know... But.. Still.. You are dating.. And it hurts seeing you with her.." Stella murmured before wrapping her arms around the black haired man's neck, pressing her lips passionately against his own.

Well that was pretty much all Lia needed before anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, her eyes turning into cold daggers, then opening the door and marching in. "Noctis... How... How dare you?" She said slowly, with a icy calm voice that could send shivers down ones spine. Watching the two gasp and pull away, looking toward her with panic in their gaze.

"L-Lia?! It's.. It's not..!" Noctis stuttered but took a step back as Lia slowly started to walk closer. Her expression did not hold its usual cheerful tone, no, it looked like death was coming in a slow stride. She could feel it too, that old self crawling into her heart. The coldness filling her body, pushing the warmth away. No, she had to keep it together, even if the bastard did this, she couldn't be that thing again.

"Don't treat me like I'm blind. Explanation. **Now**." Lia replied icily, her cold glare watching the two look at each other before Noctis sighed, whispering for Stella to go before hesitaintly walking closer to the obviously furious silverette.

"Okay... Listen.. I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt Lightning or anything.. its just.. Me and Stella are childhood friends.. But my parents won't allow me to be with her because she's poor. We tried hiding our relationship but father just.. He insists I find someone so he can meet her. Soon. He wants a heir." Noctis said, shifting uncomfortably as Lia's icy gaze never changed.

"So I thought.. Well I thought I would try to get over her... Lightning was a strong willed girl and she's famous, she would earn father's approval. Her and Stella have some things in common so I thought I could love her... But... In the end.. Our relationship... Just made secretly meeting Stella easier. I'm sorry! Really! I... Lightning is a wonderful woman.. But she doesn't make me whole like Stella does... I love her... I don't know what to do... Hit me, punch me, whatever! I beg of you! Don't tell anyone I was with Stella! Father will find a way to get rid of her permanently." Noctis said, calmly at first but his voice grew with urgency at the last few words.

Lia glared at him, resisting killing this man on the spot but she tried to be open minded. If he was being honest, he surely was in a pickle. His love for this woman sounded sincere, still Lightning would surely be devastated about this.

"Lightning deserves to know.. it isn't fair using her like this..." Lia said softly, mostly to herself now.

Noctis frowned and slowly nodded in agreement. "I-I know... Go ahead and tell her.. Just please don't mention Stella by name! Go ahead and make me look like the biggest selfish bastard.. I just want Stella safe... Please?" Noctis whispered, his blue eyes looking at the silverette in despair.

"Break up with her and tell her why then." Lia growled softly.

"I...I can't... If I do it... Father will know! I know I'm asking a lot... But.. Please.. Do me this favor? I don't deserve it but I don't know what I'd do without her." Noctis said softly.

Silence filled the air for a few heartbeats, millions of thoughts raced through Lia's mind as she tried to figure out what to do. Then, her right fist pulled back before thrusting foreword, landing squarely against the mans's left cheek, making him fall into a pile of boxes. Turning her back to him, she walked to the door.

"Fine... If you want to be the coward, that's fine by me.. I'll tell her.. Even if she might not believe me... But if you **ever **hurt her..." Lia started as she walked. outside, turning around to face the man as he stared at her dumbfounded. Placing her hand on the door and said her final words before closing it.

"I **will kill **both you, and Stella."

**Kai: ya sorry absuit the shortness and skimming the play. my mind went boooooop.**


	12. Chapter 11: Heartbreak

**Kai: Hello all! Good to see my loyal fans back :3 and Major I thought I made the reaction clear two chapters ago D: I don't think the girls would go bragging Lia's naked body to the boys! XD So yes, Noctis is a cheating bastard, even if he had some reason since he cant officially be with his true love (Stella who i am guessing is the actual love interest in FF13 Versus) but still... cheating is bad in anyway :T tsk Noctis. Anyways, here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Heartbreak**

That was pretty embarrassing for the soldier who was currently ripping off her costume to put on a red sweater with dark blue jeans. Her gun blade neatly attached to her hips. Lightning could hardly believe she had to do such a stupid play in front of the whole damn school. Especially Lia, whose feet were tortured with her own. It was true that she hardly ever learned to dance properly, she hadn't found the activity important. Plus through the whole thing she was as nervous as a Chocobo in a thunderstorm. That silver haired girl had always kept composure though, yet she had her heart beating a mile a minute.

It was probably just the moment of having to act such a stupid part. Especially the kissing part, which she managed to avoid Lia's lips. After all, it wasn't right to do such a thing unless it couldn't be avoided. The soldier was dating Noctis, and she wasn't about to be some cheating whore. She knew that he knew that it was just a play, but still it didn't feel right, even if it was with another woman.

_Plus her lips are just so soft, gentle, but oh so sweet._

Lightning blinked at the thought that came to mind before shaking her head with a frown. Oh no, she couldn't be, she was tired. Yes that was it, just plain tired. With a heavy sigh, she ran her fingers through her pink hair before walking outside to look at all the booths and the crowds wandering around. The soldier wasn't sure where Lia went, she had just disappeared after the play had ended. Probably trying to avoid Flora's clutches and being heavily mauled with requests for help.

"Hey Light!" Serah chirped now wearing a white blouse with a red skirt as she skipped toward her elder sister, her arms embracing the older woman around the waist in a tight hug. "Trying to hide from me huh? Geez sis you didn't so all that bad! At least you remembered all the lines!" The young girl said encouragingly as her blue eyes glanced up at Lightning who just shrugged in response.

"If you say so Serah, I'm just glad that's over with and I don't have to watch that moron get a bigger ego because he got to play as the king." Lightning with a soft annoyed huff at the thought of seeing Snow just having a blast sitting up on that makeshift throne besides her dear little sister Serah.

Serah laughed at that before patting Lightning's shoulder. "Oh be nice! Hey have you seen Lia? She's been gone for a some time now. That girl sure has a talent in disappearing." She asked with a amused smile, watching as the soldier shrugged again before scanning the area.

"No, but she's probably just hiding from her fans." Lightning answered with a slight smile crossing her lips before continuing looking. What she wanted to know was where was Noctis? She couldn't find him anywhere at the play. She would of thought she would have seen him, of course she was a little distracted in her performance to actually pay attention to the crowd. If she didn't, then Lia's feet would of probably suffered it. After all, getting stepped on by Lightning's feet, which could kick a person through a wall, had to bloody well hurt.

"Serah, have you seen Noctis? I haven't seen him and he said he would meet me back after the play. It isn't like him to keep me waiting." Lightning said softly, feeling some concern for the black haired man. Unfortunately, Serah shook her head, saying she hadn't seen the handsome prince either. With a heavy sigh, Lightning crossed her arms thoughtfully.

_Where could he be? He probably just went to the restroom or something._

Serah smiled and gave her sister a hug again. "Don't worry sis, I'm sure he'll be back soon. You worry too much, you big softie!" She teased as she poked her sisters shoulder who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah.. Maybe." Lightning said before she saw Lia come from behind the buildings, back in her boy's uniform, and started walking toward the Farron sisters. For some reason, she did not hold her usual pleasant expression with a warm smile. Her expression was calm, serious, and motionless. The silverette walked in long strides, her posture standing tall as if she was going into the battlefield alone. To Lightning, it was very strange and odd. It must be something serious.

Her sister of course greeted their newest friend with a cheerful 'hi' and a quick embrace. The silver haired woman gave Serah a quick smile before locking eyes with her own. Yes, this was defiantly serious, but Lia didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, seeming to ponder her words carefully. It was starting to make the pinkette a little nervous and feel a sense of urgency and impatience.

But after a few moments, Lia stared directly at her and slowly opened her mouth. "Lightning, we need to talk." she said, sounding dead serious, which caused both Farrons to blink and shift at the sudden change in attitude. This wasn't the Lia they knew... Or did they really know her?

"Alright... What is it?" Lightning replied calmly, crossing her arms as she stared right back at the silver haired girl. Such seriousness made the soldier edgy.

"Not here... We should go in the alley where it's quieter, just the two of us." Lia said softly before turning and walking between the two building into a small secluded alley. Lightning paused, glancing to Serah who pouted obviously wanting to know what was wrong also. The soldier shrugged though and walked after the slightly shorter woman. After they were alone, they faced one another and there was a few moments of utter silence.

"...Well?" Lightning asked impatiently.

Lia blinked softly before taking a breath. "It's about Noctis." She started. Lightning blinked in surprise and started to be concerned. Was Noctis hurt? Was there a accident? Why the hell didn't Lia look more urgent then? Or was it worse?

"Is he alright?" Lightning asked, her gaze softening with concern.

The silverette nodded her head in response though. "Yes, he's fine but..." She said before pausing and shaking her head and looking at the soldier straight in the eye. "...I caught him cheating on you with another girl... I'm sorry, but you deserve to know." She said softly, seeming to carefully calculate Lightning's response.

Silence filled the air once again, and the soldier could feel her heart suddenly lurch painfully back as she listened to this words. Comprehending what they meant and replaying them over and over in her mind.

_Cheating? Noctis? That can't be right.. Noctis wouldn't do that! Noctis cheating... Cheating... Cheating..._

"...You're lying..." Lightning murmured softly, her gaze turning to the ground, her powerful hands turning to fists, her stomach coiling into a knot. She felt like she was going to vomit honestly.

Lia blinked softly, a frown caressing her lips as she slowly shook her head. "No... I'm afraid I'm not... I wish I was.." She answered softly. The silver haired woman didn't even flinch when her fists gripped on the girls thin but toned shoulders. It almost felt the woman was loosing weight, but at the current mind state of the soldiers, she didn't notice or care.

"Who then?" She asked icily, watching as Lia paused at this, seeming to ponder the answer before glancing away.

"...I cannot tell you..." The boyish dressed woman answered, almost seemingly regrettably. This only annoyed Lightning as she shoved Lia harshly against the wall, almost banging the back of her skull of the silver haired woman if Lia hadn't resisted slightly.

"Why the hell not?!" Lightning snapped back, feeling her blood boiling with anger, her mind jumbled with confusion, unsure of what was going on and who she was actually angry at. Nothing like this was like anything she experienced before, or at least that she could think of at least.

Lia glanced up at Lightning either, seeming not to like not telling Lightning either, but the soldier was too confused and angry to realize it. Instead the look cold, or even devilish to her, even if she knew better, her confused mind was making her see things that weren't real. "He wished me not to tell you, begged me even." She answered softly, grunting as Lightning pushed back from her angrily.

"You are** lying.** You never liked Noctis and you know nothing about him. You probably made this up because you were jealous. You never really talk when he's around, I see how it is now!" Lightning growled coldly, not even realizing the words she was saying, so hurtful and cold. So unfocused, she knew it was unlike her but she just couldn't help it.

The silverette seemed surprised by this but she kept a calm, kind expression. Gently her left hand reached out to try and comfort the soldier. "That's not.." She started before Lightning smacked the hand away and glared.

"Shut up. I've known him a lot longer than I've known you. In fact, I know **nothing **about you! Who your parents are, where they are, and not even your damn last name! Just, just leave me alone." Lightning said coldly before turning her back and was storming off. Deep down, she knew she shouldn't of said such things, but for the first time, her emotions were taking control instead of logic.

As she walked, she felt Lia following and a hand touch her right shoulder. "Light..." Lia's voice started before Lightning snapped away from the hand and did something she knew she would regret later. Her right fist curled back, swung around as she twisted her body, to land a right hook against soft flesh. She was too much in a rush to focus what she hit, but she managed to see Lia crash to the wall and smack the right side of her skull.

Lightning didn't pause though as she turned again, walking away. One thought yelling at her at what she did, the other telling her the woman deserved it. As she left, uncontrollably words spilled from her lips in her fit of anger.

"**Don't _ever _talk to me again!**"

* * *

><p>As Lightning stormed off, avoiding all her friends and even her sister who was quite concerned about her and asked her questions. The soldier ignored her though as she continued on, thinking deeply on what happened.<p>

_Why did I do that?! What did I do? I'm not sure... I just... Lost my temper. Still, Lia couldn't be telling the truth right? No... But.. She hasn't lied before. But Noctis hasn't either that she knew of. I have to talk to him._

Just on cue, she saw Noctis sitting alone by the fountain, obviously looking troubled. Pausing for a moment, Lightning tried to take a calming breath before walking over and standing in front of him. The black spiky haired man glanced up with those handsome blue eyes, seeming a little surprise to see the soldier before he smiled.

"Oh, hey Lightning... I'm sorry about missing the play. I wasn't feeling so well." He said with that silky calm voice as he smiled at her so warmly.

Lightning almost forgot what to say before sighing and looking at him straight. "Noctis... Do you truly like me?" She asked softly, watching the surprise expression that crossed the handsome mans face as he tug at the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, I do like you." He answered, seeming sincere on the answer.

"..is there another woman you love?" Lightning asked slowly, almost regrettably as she saw him seem to ponder his question carefully. Was Lia correct? The soldier watched as Noctis stood and smiled warmly, almost charmingly at her.

The man shook his head as his strong arms wrapped around the pink haired woman's slender waist and pulled her into a warm but tight embrace. "There is only you." He answered before pressing his warm strong lips against hers before she could give a reply. Her doubts seemed to melt away into the kiss as she closed her eyes. Her mind went blank and seemed to focus on that contact.

Despite the warm kiss, she couldn't help but unknowingly yearn for the much softer sweeter one.

**Kai: and this is where we all yell, 'NOCTIS YOU ASSHOLE!'**


	13. Chapter 12: That Hurt

**Kai: Hello all! And that is very true Major but just thought I would remind you :3 Glad I caught Lightning's pissed offness to you all. Of course Lia here is hurting.**

**Lia: ... Ow D:**

**Kai: but despite her effort, Noctis still gets the girl. Damn it! D:**

**Chapter 12: That Hurt**

"...O-Ow! Andy, Ow!" Came a soft whine from Lia who slightly lurched away from Andraste's grip. Well, her little confession didn't go very well with Lightning, at all. It caused a nice bruised left eye, and a gash on the right side of her skull. So she immediately went to the current school nurse and friend, Andraste. By climbing up into her window, which she was heavily scolded for by the fellow silver haired woman. But Lia didn't want Serah to see her in such a state. Which was her right side of skull matted with blood and her silver hair getting a nice color of scarlet.

Even when Andraste treated her and Lia wanted to go after Lightning, the goddess like woman forbad her and made her stay in the nurse's office over night. Of course, Asurious was the displinary one so she was pretty much tied to the mattress. Sad to say, Lightning didn't break up with the bastard, and he obviously didn't tell her the bloody truth. The silverette tried not to be pissed off with the soldier for being so damn blind, after all the pink haired woman wasn't experienced in this kind of battlefield. Of course she was pissed at Noctis, still she felt bad about his situation after she asked to background check him to see if he was telling the truth.

It was, he was one rich bastard and his father was a royal asshole. Still, it gave no one the right to bloody use Lightning like that. Just thinking about it irritated the silverette even more. Currently, it was the morning after the whole event happened and Lia was sitting on the bed in the nurse's office and allowing Andraste to change her bandages. She had to wear a nice white eyepatch over her bruised eye, and several strands of bandages wrapped around the right side of her skull. Lightning sure could pack a punch, Lia had to give her credit for that at least.

"There, they are on, can I go now?" Lia sighed as she glanced up at Andraste with good eye, grinning sheepishly as the older woman gave her a scolding frown. Andraste was almost like a mother to her really, hell she was like a mother figure to everyone. While Asurious was more father figure, strict and stern but still caring. It was the blonde who spoke first though.

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't expect being able to run for help everytime you're injured. You could of had a concussion and blacked out." The tall woman said gruffly, her gold gaze narrowing.

Andraste sighed but smiled, taking Asurious' hand, making the tall woman blushed. "She can always come for help.. But she is right Lia. You should be more careful... There might be a day you go too far." She said with soft concern for the young willful woman.

Lia shrugged and smiled as she stood up. "I'll be fine.. No need to worry. I should have expected that punch, but I was too busy trying to talk. Don't worry, I'll find someway to help her realize... Even if she hates me in the end." She said, showing a confident cheerful smile before leaving quickly to get to class. Not before catching the soft words uttered from Andraste.

"I always worry, because you never take care of yourself... And that will turn on you one day... And make others sad."

* * *

><p>Munch.<p>

Lia took a soft bite of a apple as she sat at the usual table in the cafeteria. Looking calm and cheerful as she ever did, despite her deep thoughts wandering to Lightning, who was currently absent and was apparently out with Noctis. Still, it was hard to ignore the intense stares she was receiving from everyone at the table. Serah happened to be on the right side of the silverette was giving a uncomfortable intense stare the right side of her skull.

Finally, it was Fang who broke the silence besides the small idle chatter from other groups and the eating of food. Her head was placed upon her upright palm while her left hand waved a little. "Alright, spill it, what the hell happened?" She asked bluntly, Serah giving a scolding glance before curiously looking at the silver haired woman.

Lia paused in her eating and thought deeply. They would most likely notice the intense atmosphere around her and Lia during class. Lightning had pretty much completely ignored her throughout their classes together, while Lia would stare out the window while taking some concerned glances toward her. Also, there was the fact that her head was in bandages. Yes, can't forget that at all.

"...It's nothing.." She responded with a soft smile before resuming to consume her meal which was just the apple. Lia honestly did not want to tell them that Lightning was the one who struck her, or gossip about the affair. Especially to Serah. Serah would either get angry at Lightning or Lia, or maybe both and Lia didn't really want Serah involved in the matter. It was her own problem anyway, but of course her companions weren't going to let her off without a real explanation.

"That's shit and we all know it... Come on! Spill it!" Fang said stubbornly as her green eyes staring intently like a cat with a bird. The others were giving similar looks as well which made the silverette shift a little.

"If I tell you, don't say anything to Lightning." Lia said slowly, taking another bite of her juicy red apple. Watching them nod hesitantly, the silverette looked down at the apple thoughtfully. "Her and I got into a little fight... Obviously, I experienced the Lightning punch." She said with a joking a grin, sweating a little as the group gave stunned expressions, Serah most of all.

"Why?!" The young Farron demanded, leaning closer to the silverette, her bright bue eyes burrowing against Lia's skull.

Stiffening as she stared back at the younger Farron sister, her will caved in before sighing. "...I caught Noctis cheating on her with another woman... I couldn't tell her who because he begged me not to do to.. Personal life drama. She got mad and confused, called me a liar, punched me when I tried to reason with her, and told me to never talk to her again." She answered, her heart falling as she remembered those harsh words.

It did hurt, even if Lightning couldn't see it. She had no idea, how it felt really. Her passion for Noctis, and the hurt she felt from betrayal, was nothing like this. Yet it was a feeling really hard to explain. Her throat clenched, yet there was nothing there, and she felt like she was choking on simple air. Her heart was ripping, what was left or the bruised and battered organ at least. Poked with needles and twisted just to make her scream. Her stomach curling and coiling, punching, as if hands were punching from the inside. Seeming to try and crawl their way out in the pit of her stomachs.

Everyone seemed stunned by the words, their eyes stretched wide in utter shock, especially Serah's. Silence filled the air, or at least it seemed silent to Lia, as her blue eyes carefully gazed at the others as she curiously watched for reactions. All melted into a soft disbelief, some melting into uncertainty before Snow began to laugh, waving his hand as if to wave the whole situation off.

"Nah, you must be mistaken Lia! Sure I can believe Lightning punching you and all, but Noctis cheating? Man we all know him from way back when. He isn't the cheating type, and no one smart would cheat when they have Light." Snow said with his usual goofy grin. Ice seemed to agree because he nodded and laughed with him. "Yeah, I hate Noctis for stealing such a hot babe like Lightning, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on her. He's just some shy kid who acts tough." he said.

Lia twitched at their words and sighed silently. She didn't expect to be listened to, she was a stranger compared to the black spiky haired man. Fang seemed a little unsure on this, as well as Vanille, but they might know Noctis as well as the rest of them. Serah on the other hand wasn't looking at her now and was staring at her hands, seeming intently in thought. The silverette didn't expect Serah to take her word for it, still she had to find someway to get Lightning to realize it before she's hurt. Was there even a way to avoid this without the soldier being hurt? The silver haired woman honestly felt she was failing in protecting her friend.

After a few moments, Serah glanced to Lia firmly before saying, "...Are you sure?" she asked, a soft frown crossing her lips though she gave Snow a disappointed glance.

"Yes. Positive." Lia answered honestly, watching as Serah sighed and shook her head, seeming unsure what she should say or do about this whole situation. Lia felt bad putting the younger woman in this situation, after all this was her sister they were talking about and she most likely wanted to believe Lightning was wise enough to know better. Yet, she also didn't want her elder sister hurt either.

Drama is a bitch sometimes.

Fang sighed and leaned back against her chair with a soft grin. "Well... if you say so Lia, then I believe ya. Besides, I don't see Lightning being much experienced with such a battle anyways." she grinned as she crossed her arms behind her head as she leaned back in thought. Vanille nodded in agreement before sighing. "Still... it's hard to believe, but I'm glad you survived such a punch." she said softly for once in her life.

Serah was quiet for a moment before looking at Lia softly. "...I know you haven't lied to us, but it's just so hard to believe. But if it is... what are you going to do? Light is stubborn, once she has her mind on something, it's hard to convince her otherwise." she said softly as she looked at the silverette thoughtfully, whom sighed and stood.

"I dunno... thanks guys... I think.. I'll go for a walk." Lia smiled ever so slightly before swiftly removing herself from the table and walked out of the cafeteria, and into the secluded halls. Silently, she walked along the empty halls, only her quiet footsteps able to be heard as the noise echoed off the walls. What was she to do? If the truth did not convince her, then what would? She couldn't do anything to hurt her, but perhaps she would have to at this point. Anyway she did it, she would end up hurting the soldier. The silverette had hoped that they could at least be friends for the rest of their time together, but this might be a time where Lightning would hate here. Shoot, she already wouldn't talk to her so might as well let her know the man she is with now isn't the right one.

As Lia walked along, thinking deeply on what to do before she paused as she heard soft footsteps and a light dark chuckle. Her body halted and stiffened as she recongized that dark chuckle. She felt her heart stop in terror and anger, and her body went rigid, her blue eyes narrowing as she stared at the empty hallway in front of her. She didn't need to turn around to see who this was... she knew.. she would always know him. Haunting and taunting her until she was no more. She was a little surprised that he found her so fast in fact.

"What do you want? I parted ways from you, it be decent to leave me alone." she said icily as her fists clenched, trying not to tremble as she felt his presence loom closer until she could feel the heat just on her back.

"Now... that isn't a very nice thing to say... I'm just here to offer... a solution to your predictiment." came a smooth chilling masculine voice and before she knew it, she felt a arm reach around the left side of her waist and lift up, a black gloved hand holding a picture. It was a picture of Noctis and Stella together, kissing in the storage room it looked like. This would surely be enough proof to satisfy Lightning right?

"Usually you want something... so no... I'll find my own way." she muttered as she tried to pull away but the strong arm held her tightly now, almost choking her as the another hand gripped her throat. A soft amused chuckle emitted chust beside her left ear and chills were sent down her spine, despite how hard she was trying to keep composure.

"Now now... You also know the reward is bigger than this. It will be discreet, no one will know who took this and your dear friend will know the truth. The price? Well... just be my little pet again. Or... you could watch all your friends die.. and you know I will do it... It's your choice." the voice said with a soft laugh, his hands holding tightly on the silverette's body. She felt so small, and like a little girl again.

Thinking deeply, she thought about the propersition before giving a soft sigh. If it was for Lightning, then she would do it. Even if it hurt to do so... anything was worth it. Call it stupid but, perhaps she was a fool. With a heavy sigh, her gaze closed to allow herself to only see darkness, feeling so cold in this man's arms.

"I'll do it."


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth

**Kai: Hello all! Poor Lia... A mysterious stranger appears which pretty much blackmailed into whatever this man wants to do. Well, hopefully he at least keeps his word and Lightning realizes her mistake... But is it too late?**

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

It had been a couple weeks since the play and Lightning had been spending more time with Noctis. Of course she was irritated with Lia's accusation on Noctis, even though there was a faint conscious in her mind telling her that the silverette deserved at least a chance. Still, the soldier had avoided the silverette as much as possible and ignore the woman, even avoided sitting with her friends if the silver haired woman was with them. Oddly though, Lightning only saw the silverette at the table twice after the incident.

Actually, she hardly ever saw Lia after that. She could even hear her friends talk about the sudden disappearance. The silverette did attend classes sometimes throughout the weeks, but the woman kept herself distant, even hiding her face with a mask or a hood at times. The soldier did feel a tinge of uneasyness and concern, especially since no one where she went at night due to not staying with Lightning and Serah's room since the incident, but the soldier was still irritated by the wild accusation.

_She can do what she likes... It wasn't right of her to say such a thing about Noctis._

_**It's not like she said it rudely. It seem she was simply being honest.**  
><em>

_Shut up._

Lightning sighed as she walked down the halls beside Noctis who was happily walking besides her with his arm round her slender waist. Holding the soldier close to his side, ignoring the looks the received, some jealous some approving of the 'perfect' couple of the school. Still, after calming a little after a few weeks, she couldn't help but feel more concern for her new friend. Her friends seemed to be especially worry when they kept confronting her at the lunch table whenever she decided to attend.

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK~<p>

"...Lightning you have to apologize to Lia!" Serah's voice rose for once, it was a rare occasion for the younger Farron to actually raise her voice to annoying, especially to her beloved older sister. This obviously caught the elder sister off guard, but she only huffed and ate her chicken sandwich, glaring down to the table.

Apparently the Oerbans agreed as well Fang gave her a firm glare while Vanille pouted. "Damnit Princess we haven't seen her in weeks! Honestly, I thought you would at least apologize for almost breaking her skull open before now. That skull must be at least a little sensitive due to that big brain with mathmatic do dads!" She said as both of her palms were on the table as her dark green eyes stared at the soldier.

"Why should I? She's the one accusing Noctis of being dishonorable! Don't tell me you agree too? Idiot..." Lightning grumbled icyly as her blue eyes closed as if to try to block her friends words. It wasn't that bad right? Everyone said she seemed fine the day after so it wasn't if she had brain damage.

Serah frowned and shook her head. "She still deserves a apology. Even if it isn't true, what did she do to deserve her skull to be covered in bandages? Plus I think you really hurt her feelings, not just body. After all we haven't seen her around since the day after you injured her, and I'm getting really worried... What if she is sleeping out in the cold...? Or she is in trouble?" She said, her voice lacing concern, which tugged at Lightning's heart strings.

"You're overreacting." Lightning grumbled as she continued eating.

"Yeah... I'm sure she's fine." Snow said with a shrug and a confident grin, but flinched as Serah glared at him.

"You shut up." Serah said coldly, making the big man cower a little behind Ice who blinked and smiled nervously before looking back at her sister who shifted away a little. It was unlike Serah to be this determined and, dare she say, angry? Especially at her beloved Snow, which made Lightning pleased all the same. As she turned toward the soldier, her blue gaze was firm and soft.

"Lightning please... At least think about it.. She's a good person I know it. You shouldn't choose one person over the other... Lia was never mad at you, just sad that you hated her. I could see it... Even if she smiled.. So please, at least talk." Serah said softly with a slight frown gracing her soft lips.

~End of FLASHBACK~

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped her lips as the memory came back to her. The soldier was sure that the silverette was just fine. She continued to walk down the empty halls with her boyfriend. The spikey black haired man glanced at her with those brilliant blue eyes of his with some concern.<p>

"You okay... You've been thinking a lot lately." The man mused softly as held her closer whom just shrugged and shook her head.

"I'll be fine.. Just been thinking of a friend is all.. I think I should apologize.. But I haven't seen her lately." Lightning answered softly as she go used her gaze foreword before looking up at the man beside her who seemed to stiffen a little.

Noctis paused for a moment before looking at her. "Lia right..? Eh.. Don't worry. I'm sure she is find.. Besides... She wasn't much a friend.. She lies I hear." He murmured with a slow shrug.

Lightning blinked before looking at him in surprise. It was odd for Noctis say something that negative to someone, but for some reason it royally pissed her off. The older Farron thought on it though, didn't Lia do the same? Say a negative thing about her own boyfriend, calling him a cheater? Yet Noctis was calling her a bad friend and a liar? Se said the same thing to Lia's face though, so didn't she think the same? Then why was it she was irritated when Noctis spoke it?

"Mhmm... I don't really know anymore.." Lightning simply sighed and she noticed Noctis tense, seeming to think before halting in his long strides, forcing Lightning to stop as well. Blinking, she curiously looked at him before gasping as his lips crushed against hers. Her body stiffened a little, but slowly returned the kiss, her eyes half closing. That didn't last long as her boyfriend crushed her against him and she felt his hand move down to touch her ass and grope it.

Trying to pull away and looked at him in confusion, finding it odd for him to actually touch her inappropriately. She soon gasped as a firm hand touched her left breast though, giving it a firm squeeze before he kissed her again. For the first time, she felt lost and a little panicked. She wasn't ready for this, it was too sudden, and she wasn't sure what to do and it scared her when she thought of the possible process. "Noctis... stop." She murmured as she tried to pull away again.

"...Just forget her and... Sorry but.. Can't." He answered as he kissed her throat. Lightning struggled more, but Noctis was a strong man and he had her arms pinned and her legs pinned against the wall.

Her body shivered but blinked as suddenly a foot came from the right and straight against the side of the black haired mans face, sending him flying down the hall with a powerful blow. Lightning blinked more as she stared toward Noctis before looking to see who the foot belonged to. There stood Lia, wearing her regular uniform, her silver hair covering her face. What caught the soldier's eye was a slip of paper in the smaller woman's left hand, it looked like a photo. Despite how Lia suddenly just appeared, she didn't even look at the Farron sister, and walked or rather stumbled along the hall. It was a odd walk, at times she walked as if her legs couldn't bend and she wobbled with each step as if she was a zombie. Other times she slumped and moved from side to side as if she was drunk.

"...Lia?" Lightning murmured before slowly following, after recovering from Noctis's little assault by readjusting her red sweater. Yet the woman did not answer and continued to wobble along. Confused, she reached out and snatched the paper easily, and looked at it. Her crystal blue eyes widened in horror as she saw what this little piece of thing contained. It was Noctis, kissing another woman quite passionately.

"... You were telling the truth..." Lightning murmured before looking up, seeing that Lia had passed Noctis, who was lying on the ground rubbing his jaw. Quickly, she walked after the silverette, feeling a sense of horror, dismay, injustice and a slight sense of... Relief? Odd. But that could wait until later. Quickly following, Lightning only paused to kick Noctis in the gut and glared. "...Asshole..." She growled before following after Lia.

Shouldn't she be crying for Noctis doing this to her? Even lied to her when she asked that day she turned against Lia? Damn... Well... She just hope Lia still will forgive her. She walked waster before managing to grab the silverette's left hand, forcing the other woman to stop.

"Lia.. I... Um.. s.. Sorry.. I didn't... I didn't mean.." Lightning murmured, stumbling over her words as she gazed at the back of Lia's head. She was never good at apologizing, so this was difficult for her.

Yet, Lia never answered which confused Lightning even more. Carefully, she reached and grabbed the silverette's shoulder and turned the other woman around so they faced one another. Lightning stiffened at what she saw, cold blank blue eyes staring blankly back at her. Something was very off... What was going on?

"Lia? Is something wrong? What happened?" Lightning asked as she watched Lia wobble from side to side while staring blankly. As if all life was devoided from her body, and she was a simply a puppet.

Lia only stared at nothing for a few moments before tilting her head down so her bangs covered her face. "Leave... Danger... White.. Aha.. Haha... AHAHAHAHAHA!" came a few murmurs before she started to softly cackle until it was a terrifying creepy laughter. Kinda how like the girls in horror movies laughed when they went completely mad, or were the insane thing haunting the place.

Lightning took a step away in surprise at the sudden outburst, her blue eyes as she watched the silverette tremble as she laughed loudly before blinking as drips of red liquid dropped down to the clean metallic chrome floor. When Lia looked up again, the soldier took a step back in surprise at the sight. Streams of blood streamed from both corners of her lips all the way to her chin, while corner of her eyes seemed to by crying blood.

The laughter continued to ring as Lia cackled and wobbled backwards. "So white! Tired of it! Aha... AHAHAHAHAA!" She cackled as she lifted her right arm and sharply bit into her wrist, ripping and tearing at the flesh as blood soaked her white teeth and her clothes. "Hahahahahha!" She laughed as she turned, rubbing her bloody wrist against the wall, smearing blood over it.

"Lia! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Lightning raised her voice, shocked at what this girl was doing.

"Stop.. But its such a pretty color! Ehehe! So bright! Yet so dark!" Lia answered before she continued to wobble down the hall, seeming not bothered with all the blood.

The soldier stared for awhile but jumped as Lia suddenly fell down to her side and started coughing, vomiting up blood as her body trembled and twitched like a dying animal. Lightning quickly went over and picked up Lia in her arms bridal style, her mouth and chin now covered with blood. Quickly, feeling a sense of urgency, panic, and confusion, she quickly headed to the nurses office. Hopefully, Andraste could do something about this.

_What happened to you Lia?_


	15. Chapter 14: INSANE

**Kai: Hello all! And yeah.. I do apologize for the creepiness.. But it probably will get worse xD Rated I'm surprise you have nothing to say :T especially with Noctis getting the boot or Lia going a little nuts :D**

**Lia: ehehehe... AHAHAHAHA**

**Kai: shut up Lia DX anyways... Yes Major... Tis creepy xD.. Alright the bold with italics will be song lyrics. Just italics are thoughts or memories.**

**Song: Eyes Of Tomorrow by Broken Iris**

**Chapter 14: I.N.S.A.N.E**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here I stand, <strong>__**Tranquilized.**_

_**In this little white room, of**__** mine.**_

_Badump... Badump.. A white room, was it better than the darkness? Just a everlasting white? It was so bright they said, yet to me it seemed like such a dull kind of color. A cough escaped my lips as I lay on the hardened white ground, feeling the drugs course through my system. I did not know what it was, what they had done to me, but I felt so tired, paralyzed. My small body trembled and shook, feeling something effect my brain. I was too tired to cry anymore, and my throat was sore from my useless screams and calls for help. Cries for my mother... For my father... And.. Claire and Serah.._

_**There I go... **__**On my own,**_

_**In this redifined world, of tide..**_

_Cold... So tired but suddenly a terrible shriek filled my mind. Endless screams, but was it someone else's? Or my own? I lost control, unable to stand the endless whiteness, the discolored world I lived in. I didn't know if it was due to my losing sanity, or perhaps the things they injected me with. Before I knew it, I was ripping at my tiny wrists, crying and ripping as my own blood soaked my teeth. The cries soon manifested into cackles, and laughs as blood dripped to the white floor._

_Finally! There was color! A brilliant dark red! Watching the liquid flow, I slowly placed my palms to the pooling liquid and started to smear it around. Oh! How interesting? It seemed to get brighter the more she smeared it! Ahaha! How fun in deed! I spent some time... Painting with my own blood, it was the most entertaining. It hurt... But one got use to the pain after some time. Plus... It helped my thirst.._

_**So why do you take this conquer and dismay..**  
><em>

_**This peaceful sanity of mine?**_

_I watched softly, staring at the bloody floor and my painting. I stared at the bloody mess before moving to the wall, painting...with blood. I did try to paint Claire and Serah, but it's quite hard painting with your own blood.. Especially why your body eventually runs out. Still I continued to paint, laughing and chuckling until I fell and fainted due to blood loss. They soon took me, strapped me to that table and inserted so many wires inside me. Pumping blood within my system, and even more of those strange chemicals. I coughed, and wailed at the pain the process caused, but no one did care._

_**You're attempting to bore me,**  
><em>

_**Shatter and destroy me.**_

_**It's worthless... It fuels my gain..**_

_After so much pain, so much blood, spending sometime in this hell, they wanted to test me. My emotionless state. Victims like me were set into my room, and their death was to be my gain today. After all, they said she could paint with their blood after. They always cleaned the white room... It always drove me mad really. So, in a way, I wanted to... they were only victims as much as me, they were broken.. Mindless souls.. They might as well be dead. Yet I knew, inside I knew it was wrong, no matter how many times they torment me, I knew._

_**Maybe we're all... insane.**_

_They lunged toward me, laughing hysterically just like I have been for hours now. I knew what those people wanted... They wanted to test my strength and the killer inside me. Winner gets to stay alive, while the loser dies, their corpse a new plaything. Survival of the fittest would best describe it I guess. So, I attacked, we were only given our hands and feet to fight. Weapons make this conflict to easy and fast._

_I ripped out a smaller girls tongue with my bare fingers, and scratched at their eyes. Gouging the odd wet pieces of flesh until they were nothing but gel. I punched, scratched and bit at them until they didn't move anymore. They bit and punched me, but I managed to win and leave better than them. I remember... So much blood soaking my hands and mouth... I laughed and rolled in the pool soaking the floor._

_Splash... splash..._

_**There you stand.. Ignorantly.**  
><em>

_**Just a monotone pallet, you see.**_

_I could see him.. Sometimes, he would reveal himself by opening the insvisble window, the walls parting to reveal it, and him. He would stand there, watching me and writing on that clipboard of his. Just staring and watching with such a cold emotionless expression with those cold eyes. I grew tired of his stares, they always made me nervous and uneasy. That was to be expected... Although one wouldn't think so if they knew who he was. Why must he do this? Why? Was it because I was different? Was that the reason he did this so? He always told me that I was different, special to no one but him if they discovered the truth. But his gaze always drew fear within my rotting heart._

_**If there was a color created for me..**_

_**It consists in shades of three..**_

_Once again.. The white room was cleaned spotless until I was once again in my white world again. Colorless... It was hard to remember what other colors there were after being in here for so long. I know white... I know black... And I know red. Those colors are always engraved in my mind. Deep down though... I knew pink, it was close to red in a way, but much brighter. Why? Why that color? I couldn't recreate that color here no matter the blood. Time and torture had dwindled my memory.. Buts that is what he wanted. Still.. I knew. I could never forget them. Claire... Serah_

_**I see you enjoy this..**_

**_While I exploit this.._**

**_Brief insanity of mine!_**

_Squish... Crunch... Munch.. I chewed on the flesh I was given for my weekly meal. What was it from? Most likely human, it was a common meal here since there were many failures. They even left the bones for us to chew like the dogs we were. Once, I did mind and refused to each such a disgusting meal, but now it was a everday normal thing. Instincts willed me to survive, and food was one of the few ways to do such that, even if it was human flesh. Although they say cannibalsm causes people to go insane or make one ill, it isn't really true since they are still meat. Well, as long as they don't eat organs like the liver. If one ate the flesh from the arms or legs, they should techinally be fine. Of course the people here didn't care what they fed us. Still, just knowing it was human, caused psychological scars for many and turned them mad. I wasn't sure if I was one of them, but I did know my sanity was leaving me._

_I could see him... standing there behind that window that would appear behind the wall sometimes, perhaps just to torture me by the possibility that there was a world outside this colorless one. Sometimes, I didn't care as he watched me... watched as I screamed and laughed, running across the room only to slam against the walls. I just kept running and running into those walls as my body felt hollow and empty. Who cared if I did such pointless things? I clawed at the walls and slammed my head against them. Blood slowly making a nice blotchy stain to it._

**_Preceive and understand you is far more than I can do._**

**_Perceptions left far behind._**

_I watched him as he watched me. I hated him for what he did to me. How he would strap me to that table and inject those chemicals, even smirk wickedly as I showed my insanity. Why did he do this? Why was he so cruel? What did he want? I could never understand but he wanted something from such a small girl, not old enough to understand the world yet. Children were suppose to be innocent and grow to learn about the good things in life right? Instead, I was learning blood and how to kill in a odd way. Even though I do not understand what he wants, even if I thought I once knew him and even trusted him..._

_I hate him._

_**Maybe we're all insane.**_

_**The way that we live..**_

_**Reminiscing for the head game.**_

_**What if we're all insane?**_

_**I'm feeling so damn hollow,**_

_**Staring into the eyes of... tomorrow.**_

_When I finally was able to leave that colorless world, I could hardly see anything actually. It's hard to remember and once I would have appreciated such a colorful world... I didn't see it... everything seemed to be the color gray in my eyes. Just a mixture of black and white... so who cared? By the time I got out, I was just a emotionless shell and I felt numb to the bone. My orders were to kill certain targets in a town, and so I did. I didn't care, killing was a second nature to me now and so I butchered each and every one of them without any remorse. Well I suppose that isn't true, the last family I did hesitate on briefly. It reminded me of something... something I had once cherished?_

_What was it again?_

_**Coming around again...**_

_**I'm feeling much better my friend...**_

_**The doctor says Im sorry you must attend...**_

_**To your little white room again..**_

_**To my little white room..**_

_Mhmm... actually... what happened? Oh... yes I hesitated.. because it was a family, a mother, a father and two little girls. I was to murder them all, burn their bodies if I had to. Sneaking into the window, I had a nice little butcher knife and I had snuck into the parents room and butchered them in their sleep. Perhaps that was the kind way to go? I never realized, I just knew going for the throat usually killed a enemy faster. The smell of blood made a smirk cross my face, which was splattered by blood from the blood that spashed about as I drew the knife down onto the bodies. Watching as the blood soak the matress, and it was then one of the little girls came in.. Although I usually hardly remember anything, I remembered that moment. Even what she looked like, about five years old, pretty blond hair with big green eyes, wearing a cute little pink nightgown with a stuffed white teddy bear with a red bow around its neck._

_The look in those emerald eyes... those eyes were sleepy at first but stretched into terror at the sight of blood, and the stranger standing there covered in blood with the bloody knife. I reacted, turning my head to look at her, before slowly stalking slowly toward the little girl. She took a few steps back before bolting away and down the halls. She probably didn't know any better... probably was too panicked and too young to actually think. So she ran to the only thing she thought could help her, her sister._

_As I followed the girl, my footsteps echoing off the dark walls of the silent house, I opened the door at the end of the hall. There was no one in sight, but I could hear trembling... I could smell fear. So I slowly looked under the bed, no one there... before my cold blue eyes looked toward the closed door that must have been the closet. Slowly I walked closer and opened it, my eyes staring down at two girls curled up against one another and trembling. The little girl was curled up against another, just a little older by maybe two years. This older one had darker blonde hair with violet eyes and was wearing a green nightgown. Both of them stared up at me in horror and terror, trembling as they saw the knife in my clutches._

_Crying, the five year old wailed and buried her face into her sisters chest, continuing to wail uncontrollably. The older one held her close and stared up at me, watching me with horror. She knew that I was planning to kill them... to butcher them. Yet she was brave enough to stare at my blank, bloody face that had a slight creepy grin upon it. I raised my knife to end them, but she never looked away, only held the crying girl tighter. As I brought the knife down, the blade stopped just inches from the older little girl's face._

_Something... this... reminded me of something... enough to stop my empty body. What was it?_

_Just then... a image of three little girl's entered my mind. Who were they again? It had been so long.. and he had tried to erase all that made me human. Yet... those faces.._

_Claire... Serah... oh... yes. Them. They never came to help me. Perhaps I blamed them for this? No. If that was the case, I wouldn't have hesitated in killing these two little girls. They reminded me of them... I could just see them in this position, Serah crying against her strong older sister who looked up defiantly against the killer. Yes. That would be just like her. And so, I left them. _

_I left them alive. _

_He was angry about it... and so.. I returned to that white room... more torture awaited me. Yet... I don't think I ever felt regret. Maybe not for killing them... but maybe I did feel it for killing._

_**Maybe we're all insane.**_

_**The way that we live,**_

_**Reminiscing for the head game.**_

_**What if we're all insane?**_

_**I'm feeling so damn hollow,**_

_**Staring into the eyes of tomorrow.**_

_Several times I was let loose to kill, but there was one in particular that would change me. The one where I regretted the most in my entire life, the one I never truly realized what it meant until it was too late. I think he wanted to break me... perhaps it did... but it also broke me from him. How old was I? Perhaps sixteen. I could never keep track anymore. The city never bothered me, I had taken so many trips to this planet now because it had many easy targets. Today was suppose to be a easy job, all I had to do was set a bomb onto a car, and await for the signal, simple really. Obviously, it would kill a lot of people, but I didn't think much about it so I stood silently in the street, my hands in my coat pockets, my fingers ready to press the button as I awaited the car. _

_Soon, I saw my target... a dark purple car soon was flying toward my location, until I pressed the button, a soft click emitting from it. Of course no one else could hear it over the noise. The front end of the car exploded, spinning out of control across the street. It started to flip sideways and spinning and crashing right into a white car. My blue eyes watched the scene with little emotion as the purple car crashed into the white one, whose airbags deployed and the purple car's door went right through the windshield._

_I didn't care until I looked more closely what the white car had inside. Pink hair... blue eyes stretched in horror. Two of them in fact. I could see their faces, and for once in years, my eyes stretched in horror at what I saw. It couldn't be them... but instinct told me it was so. I could see blood splattering in their faces from the front seat as they sat in the back as the white car crunched down. I knew it was them... I knew it! Claire... Serah... no.. That was when I truly did scream like never before, it was a pretty terrorizing one._

_"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OAAAAAAH!"_


	16. Chapter 15: What's Wrong?

**Kai: Hello all! Haha... Yeeeeaaaaah. Last chapter was a dark one. *pats Major's shoulder* it's alright major, you can pull through this! But, there will be maybe one or two darker chapters. Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Lightcarnia ^^ it was meant to be very emotional and disturbing. As you all know, this is a little darker than Lia's original background, so thought i would try it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lia: ... Ehehehe... Ah hahahahahahhaha!**

**Kai: anyways, sorry for the late update. Work and all. Too tired to focus on anything. Nice to meet you Bahumutfury ^^ im happy you are enjoying this. OC's in any story with canon characters are always hard. And I am sowwy Kaze :3 I'm just evil ^^**

**Chapter 15: What's Wrong?**

"...RRRRWAAAAAAAAAHHH! AHA! AHA! Ehehehehehehee! Ahhaha!"

The screaming never seemed to stop, it just seemed to go on forever how long has it been now? Perhaps around five hours... It was ten o' clock at night now that Lightning looked at the clock. Much to Lightning's, Serah's, Fang's and Vanille's protests... Andraste would not allow any of them into the nurses office for any reason. The woman insisted that she needed complete focus in order to examine the silverette. What the soldier was worried about was Andraste's safety, since Lia... Seemed quite violent at the moment.

"Mind telling us how the hell this happened again?" Fang asked as she sat beside the soldier, her arms crossed as her brews furrowed in irritation. Everyone was pretty much in their pajama's except for Lightning who was still in the red sweater.

Glancing toward her friend, the soldier looked at the closed door where the screams and laughter came from. "I'm... Still unsure... Lia just was like this..." The pinkette responded quietly as she stared at the door. Honestly she was unsure what to exactly say because she wasn't really sure what happened.

It had been so quick.. And so weird. How could anyone really explain such a sight? Serah was on her other side, sleeping against her shoulder. Even her little sister had been so concerned, she eventually ran herself into exhaustion. After a few moments, the screams ceased and Serah awoke with a yawn. Her eyes getting a little wider as she expectingly stared at the door. Much to Lightning's sister's disappointment, nothing happened for several minutes.

Everyone stood up however when Andraste stepped out of the room and looked at the concerned group. Lightning was the first to step closer. "How is she? Is she going to be alright?" The soldier questioned with soft concern, her blue eyes watching the doctor's expression.

Andraste looked at her silently, seeming unsure how to answer the question. This only made everyone worry until the white haired woman smiled. "She will be okay... But.." She whispered but jumped a little as a bandaged Lia left the room.

The silverette had her head, arms, and legs bandaged as she wore a big baggy white night gown. Moving along, Lia paid no mind to any of them and only seemed to quickly retreat. Despite a soft protest from Andraste.

"Lia! You need to be in bed! You are in no condition to be moving around! Lia?" Andraste called as she watched the young woman quickly retreat down the hall.

Lightning was a little stunned at how fast Lia seemed to flee but soon recovered when Fang lightly shoved her foreword. The soldier glared briefly before quickly following after the silverette. "Lia!" She called as she moved quickly to catchup to the silverette. The woman did not get too far, do to mostly tripping a couple times. Grabbing Lia's left wrist, she forced them both to stop in their tracks.

"...um... Are you alright?" Lightning managed to ask only to stiffen as Lia turned around, her blue eyes staring coldly up at soldier. Those eyes, seemed so cold, Having a silent sense of fury within them. Was she mad at Lightning?

"Fine." Came a curt cold response. It seemed like the silverette wanted to say something more but seemed to want to try and be somewhat not rude. "Just... Leave me alone Lightning... I.. Don't have the energy to talk." Lia said a little more softly the more they looked at one another.

Lightning blinked a bit was she watched Lia glance down. She seemed so tired, not full of energy like she always seemed to be. The soldier wanted to ask what was wrong, what had happened and if Lia would really be alright. Yet... Something about Lia's blank thoughtful expression made the soldier speechless. She didn't know what to say or do.. This woman looked so... Broken.

The only thing Lightning could think of is what she did with Serah. Silently, she wrapped her strong arms around Lia's waist and pulled the silverette in a comforting embrace. She felt Lia slightly tense at the contact, but after a few moments, the silverette relaxed and leaned into the embrace silently. Both of them stood there in silence, unsure what to say.

What was there to say?

* * *

><p>A day passed, and through out it Lia had mostly kept silent, and no one really knew what to ask. She was back to smiling, but she was much more distant. As if she was debating her thoughts thoroughly. Lightning could tell everyone wanted to help, even fellow students who noticed Lia's distant behavior.<p>

Yet everyone could feel that the silverette just wanted some time to her own thoughts. Lightning caught Lia glancing at her and Serah several times however. We're the thoughts about them? Did she want to tell them something? Perhaps debating about how to explain that... Awkward incident? It must be hard, since she's been thinking on this since last night.

More emotions seemed to be shown on Lia's expression now then before. It was quite odd, but interesting at the same time since all Lightning ever saw was that smiling face Lia usually put up anytime.

Now Noctis... Well.. Lightning did see him during lunch and pretty much everyone of her friends glared at him. Now they knew Lia was telling the truth, her friends, and Serah weren't very forgiving. Even some of Lia's little fans disliked Noctis. Yet even though Lia had every right to hate the bastards guts, she had gotten up and went over and apologized for kicking him upside the head.

Though she did state that he deserved it however and he silently took his leave.

Later that night however, Lia seemed tense and edgy as Serah practically dragged the silver hair woman back to their room. As Lightning sat on Serah's bed, she watched as Lia stared out the window, wearing her uniform again while her and Serah were her their pajamas. Unable to take the silence anymore, Lightning was about to ask Lia what was wrong until her friend finally spoke.

"Light.. Serah... Do you remember your parents?" Lia asked softly, her body tensing with each word.

Both of the Farron's looked shocked and Lightning couldn't believe such a question came from the silverette's mouth. In a way, the soldier wanted to punch the silverette for such a question, but refrained, not wanting to make the same mistake. Luckily, Serah was the one who gave a calm answer.

"...we only remember bits and pieces.. But we remember them. Not much comes to since the..." Serah started before stopping and frowning, glancing down a little. Lightning frowned as little as she saw Serah frown but blinked as Lia spoke again.

"...since the car accident.." Lia finished for Serah, saying it as if it was fact instead of a question.

Curious now, the soldier stood a little and took a step closer. "...How did you know that?" She asked a little suspicious. Sure, many knew, but it's not like anyone talked about it now a days. So how would Lia know if she was from Pulse? Fang or Vanille didn't mention that they had seen the news over there.

A few silent moments passed before Lia took a soft breath, continuing to have her back to them. "..I was there... I saw it... And well. I didn't come here to go to school.. Serah.. Light... I came here for you two." She said softly, her voice slow and calm sounding.

Lightning blinked and took a few steps closer, her eyes narrowed a little with irritation. What did this woman mean now?! She never seemed to spit anything out! "What's that suppose to mean?" the soldier muttered, trying to keep her temper.

Serah rubbed her sisters shoulders comfortly before curiously gazing at Lia. "Why is that? You do not need to worry, that was some time ago... It's not like you had anything to do with it or anything." She said softly though blinked as she noticed Lia twitch.

"But it did..." Lia whispered before she took a deep breath. "**I** did it..." She said softly before she suddenly turned around to face them both.

"I caused the accident, I caused that other car to blow. **_I killed them._**"

Just then... Well Lightning only remembered Serah yelling at her as the soldier lunged to punch Lia in the face.


	17. Chapter 16: Lost

**Kai: Sorry for the wait guys, hadn't gotten time or a computer to work on this but I shall managed to push out another chapter after the last one's horrible cliffhanger XD**

**Chapter 16: Lost**

It was a wonder why she admitted such a thing, knowing the consequences and the high risk of losing whatever friendship they had left. Whatever friendship she had created between them, and yet she had admitted the one thing that would crush it. Lia knew this, and yet inside she knew they had the right to know. Why? She was contented to end her days as a mere friend before her time had come to an end. Yet, perhaps that is why she told them, to let them know that it was her fault. Her own sins to cause their misery and left them without parents. No, perhaps she had no knowledge that they would get involved with the incident and she was taken away to a cruel place, yet she still pulled the trigger. For years, she had blamed herself for such a thing and she didn't know how to make it up to them.

How could she?

How could anyone?

Lia could feel it though, she could feel that the time was drawing closer and perhaps in the final hours, she wished to relieve some guilt. To tell the full truth to the two women she held so dear to her heart for many years. Yes, she had felt bitterness toward them, especially Lightning… who had once said she would protect them both. But Lia never got that protection, never was sheltered from the horrors she experienced. Yet she couldn't be mad at them either. It was a odd feeling to say the least.

Of course, Lightning wasn't very appreciative of her honesty, considering she threw a hard punch against the silverette's cheek. Yes, she could have dodged, but chose not to. She did deserve it after all, even when the pinkette started to violently kick her in fury. Despite what she said however, Serah managed to pull her older sister off and attempt to calm the soldier down. Lia remembered coughing up blood before passing out. She knew her body wasn't in any condition to take such powerful hits, but she didn't care.

A soft groan passed her lips as she felt a soft hand place itself upon her sore head. Mumbling a little as fingers brushed through the silver hair. Lia did not wish to open her eyes and see who it was, but she did anyway. Her blue eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face.

Serah.

To be honest, Lia was indeed surprised to see the younger of the Farron sisters here with her. She expected Andraste, or maybe Asurious, or perhaps the Grim Reaper. Still, it was nice to see Serah beside her. Glancing around the room, it would appear they were still in the Farron's room, but Lightning was nowhere in sight. Well, she wasn't really surprised about that anyway.

Silence held in the air for a good few minutes before Lia could hear the soft sweet voice of Serah speak out. It was so quiet, and sad that it about made her heart break.

"You know, you should really stop making my sister mad. Looks like she did quite the number on you, she might have done worse if I didn't hold her back and I hope you know how hard that is." Serah said softly with a slight amused smile before it turned slightly down into a frown. "…Did you really mean what you said? About you and our parents?" she asked softly, her bright blue eyes looking sadly down at the silver haired woman.

Lia opened her mouth slightly to answer but soon closed it, unsure what to say to the younger girl. What was there to say? Still, with a heavy sigh, she slowly nodded, shifting a little at her aching body. "Yes… I caused the crash. If I had known, I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." She murmured softly, taking deep long breaths as she felt her chest twist painfully.

It hurt…

Blinking slowly to the pink haired girl, she watched as Serah furrowed her brow in thought before looking at her in confusion. "How did you know? The crash… our parents, how it was us? I don't remember… Did you know us?" she asked blinking a little, running her fingers along Lia's left cheek.

Frowning, Lia glanced away thoughtfully before sighing a little. "Yes. I did. A long time ago, it is no wonder you or Lightning forgot. It was so long ago, and the crash did not help I'm sure.. But, I could never forget you two, I saw... but I saw too late. I left you two all alone... When you didn't need to be and for that I am sorry. Though I know it is not enough." She whispered, glancing away from the younger Farron.

Serah seemed to ponder Lia's words carefully, unsure what to exactly say it seemed. Shaking her head, the pinkette gazed at the silverette thoughtfully. "...who are you?" She asked softly, a bit hesitantly probably do the fact that she felt she should know.

Giving a frown, the silverette had to think on that question. "My name... The girl I was back then, does not belong to me any longer... But.." She said softly before reaching under the pillow, her right hand searching for the one precious item she had left. Feeling the worn fabric, her fingers gingerly grasped around it and pulled it out. Revealing the black choker with a silver chain and a locket.

It was a little worn now, after all these years, the black had worn to a grey and the silver had a few scratches and little dents. It was hard to keep it in such shape and keep it safe but she was glad she manage to keep this little memento. So many places she had to hide it for safe keeping, away from prying eyes, away from the hands that washed her mind and squeezed her throat. If it had been discovered, it would have been destroyed.

Serah gingerly took the item, curiously looking over it. Her blue eyes flickered to the silverette, seeming to not understand how this solved anything, but Lia shook her head. "Open it." she said softly, watching as the little Farron took her bright blue eyes away from Lia and back to the silver locket.

Knowing what was hidden inside, the silverette layed fully down once more as she saw her friend's eyes widen in shock. Carefully holding the piece of silver closer, blue eyes examining the picture carefully to her face before her eyes darted from the image and to the silverette. Speechless, Serah gazed at Lia for a long moment, her mouth opening and closing, unsure what to say as she returned her gaze to the locket. With a cheeky grin, Lia took a breathe and looked up at the younger girl's slender face.

"Cause I'm like your cute puppy..." Lia murmured, rephrasing what Serah had told her so long ago in those distant memories before continuing. "I promise I'll come back and watch over you both, and protect you and stay by your sides. Forever and ever..." She finished, slowly sitting as she repeated the promise she made. It was long ago... words she thought she would never tell a Farron again.

"You... This..this is me and Lightning when we were little kids. And... This girl... It was so long ago, so blurry but..." Serah whispered before looking at Lia for a few heartbeats, tears welling up in her pretty blue eyes before the Farron embraced the silverette, her arms linking around the throat as ushers buried her face in her friend's chest.

"I... Remember... you... You are her? But... You look different with your scars.. And your name. Lia, isn't your name..." Serah murmured as she pulled Lia closer. "What happened?" She asked, but before Lia could even reply, the younger Farron gasped and pulled away in realization.

"We need to find Light! She needs to listen with me! Here just stay here and I will go find her!" Serah said quickly before pretty much bolting away and leaving the room, venturing off to search for her elder sister.

Lia on the other hand could only watch, her fingers tracing the bandages and gingerly caressing her sore cheek. She was unsure if Lightning would forgive her, even if she was able to tell such a story. A sad frown crossed her lips before she winced as she felt her heart throb. Her left hand gripping her chest, while the other covered her mouth as she coughed. Feeling a warm liquid touch her palm, she pulled her hand away when her coughing ceased and saw a splotch of blood covering her palm. Frowning, the silverette got out of bed, fixing her clothes. Despite Serah's words, she was going to look for Lightning as well.

To apologize? To plead? To beg? She didn't know... But she had to go and see her.

* * *

><p>Lia had travelled outside, searching the school and finding no sign of the soldier and had decided to search the streets. The silverette walked along the sidewalk, her blue eyes searching the busy crowd for the pink haired woman. It was around dusk, the sun slowly setting in the horizon and everyone wished to return to their homes. The floating cars zoomed by, seeming focused on their own destination while the pedestrian's walked along, minding their own business.<p>

Searching... And searching... If Lightning was out, she should be returning by now. After all, the older Farron would at least worry for her little sister. Giving a sigh and another cough, Lia continued through the crowd, coming up to a intersection about three car lengths away. There wasn't much time, she was feeling weaker... And she was scared... Actually scared. She hadn't been before but now... With Lightning and Serah.. Terror struck her.

It was then she spotted a flash of pink hair just across the street, a tall figure accompanying it. With a smile, Lia recognized Lightning, who looked as if she had been in deep thought. Both angry, and stressed out. Yet... She also saw another familiar person. A tall man, black hair, wearing a black hat, some shades and a large grey trench coat. Her eyes widened as he seemed to see her, and waved a little as he moved right up behind the soldier. Blending in with the unfocused crowed with a silent amused smirk.

Lia's blue eyes dilated in terror they flickered all around the road. The crossing sign was at a stop, while oncoming traffic had a nice bright green light. Her feet started to carry her, sprinting foreword to reach the pink haired woman. The man raised his hand getting ready to do a deed Lia feared. Many people... Because of him... But he was not going to have her blood on his hands. He knew how Lia would react, and he would most likely get his wish.

All she cared about was getting there on time, run as fast as she never run before. Her feet moved like the wind, her arms shoving people away as she darted pass, her heart pumping, her hair whipping in the air... The choking panicked feeling catching in her throat and her chest. Just as she reached the road, she gasped as a harsh hand was hit against Lightning's back, now being just two lanes away. The soldier blinked in surprise as her form fell foreword, stumbling to stay on her feet, a squealing car right beside her.

The silverette could only leap, her hands outstretched in midair as she reached for her friend. Perhaps if Lightning was pushed a few heartbeats before, she could have dodged such a thing... But that was not to be.. With a grunt, Lia managed to crash her palms against the Farron's shoulders, shoving her as hard as she could. Watching briefly at the surprise expression on Lightning's face...

Before a sharp, almost exploding pain hit her side. A loud shattering sound could be heard as her vision just seemed to spin as she seemed go higher. the spinning continued until their was a sharp crunch and crash.

Then everything went black...


End file.
